Щенок
by Bonnie Snape
Summary: Гарри 7 лет и Дурсли с ним обращаются, как с диким и опасным животным. Спасет ли его волшебный мир? Станет ли он еще раз Мальчиком-Который-Выжил?
1. Chapter 1

Название:** Щенок**

Оригинальное название: Whelp

Автор: jharad17

Переводчик: Bonnie (Funnycow)

Бета: Каина

Ссылка на оригинал: R

Пейринг: СС, ГП, ДМ, ЛМ, АД, Дурсли.

Жанр: Angst, Drama, AU.

Размер: макси

Отказ: Герои принадлежат тете Ро, история – автору, а я лишь перевожу. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Аннотация: Гарри 7 лет и Дурсли с ним обращаются, как с диким и опасным животным. Спасет ли его волшебный мир? Станет ли он еще раз Мальчиком-Который-Выжил?

Комментарии: северитус, Пре-Хогвартс.

Предупреждения: насилие/жестокость

Статус: Не закончен

**Глава 1.**

Был поздний вечер. В углу двора, сжавшись в комок, сидел семилетний мальчик, одетый в старую, грязную футболку своего кузена Дадли и трусы. Его горло сдавливал ошейник, к которому была прикреплена черная веревка. Второй конец веревки дядя Вернон прицепил к свинцовой пластине, закрепленной на гараже.

Днем было тепло, но сейчас ощутимо похолодало. Больше всего малышу хотелось, чтобы все осталось так, как было раньше. Тогда самым страшным ему казалось остаться голодным или запертым в чулане. Сейчас же он промок, замерз, ужасно устал и, возможно, был немного напуган. Малыш крепко прижал колени к груди, положил на них голову и постарался не думать о том, что привело к такой ситуации. Хотя у него никогда не получалось не думать о чем-то. Это ребенок понял давным-давно.

**Воспоминание.**

Мальчик! Сейчас же иди сюда!

Они всегда звали его «мальчик», если вообще как-нибудь звали. Обычно даже по их тону малыш понимал, что говорят о нем. Приказывая что-либо сделать или, наоборот, запрещая, его родственники использовали всегда один и тот же тон и редко разговаривали с ним по-другому.

Иногда мальчик с трудом мог вспомнить свое настоящее имя. Но время от времени он видел очень яркие, пугающие сны, от которых просыпался в холодном поту. В этих снах рыжеволосая женщина тянулась к ребенку и нежно шептала его имя. В ее красивых зеленых глазах блестели слезы, и казалось, что сердце женщины разбито. А у мужчины в очках были такие же взъерошенные волосы, как и у самого малыша. Окутанный сияющей зеленой дымкой, он громко кричал и звал мальчика. Но самым страшным в этих снах был мужчина с разрезами вместо глаз, который что-то говорил холодным, угрожающим голосом. Когда же женщина начинала кричать, он смеялся громко и долго. И все эти люди во сне называли мальчика по имени.

Но мальчику не разрешалось ни говорить о своих снах, ни напоминать тете и дяде свое имя. Ему вообще не разрешалось говорить. Исключение составляли фразы «да, сэр», «да, мадам» и «простите». Ему не позволяли смотреть в лицо тете Петунье и дяде Вернону, потому что это была «наглость». Мальчику запрещали сидеть в одной комнате с «нормальными людьми». Он должен был выполнять приказы, молчать и делать вид, что его не существует…

Иногда малыш действительно хотел просто перестать существовать.

Услышав крик дяди Вернона, мальчик выскользнул из своего чулана и вошел на кухню. Он стал привычно рассматривать свои кроссовки, из которых Дадли уже вырос. Красные, с белыми круглыми пятнами по бокам, они были совершенно протерты на подошве, так как Дадли любил тормозить ногами по земле, когда катался на велосипеде. Третьем за этот год.

- Да, сэр?

- Ты сделал еще не все, что тебе было велено! - рявкнул дядя Вернон.

Мальчик быстро взглянул вверх и снова опустил голову. Он _действительно_выполнил все свои обязанности, причем почти час назад. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать это, ребенок закусил губу. Дядя не любит, когда ему "возражают самонадеянные щенки", или спорят с ним, или просто отвечают.

- Сэр?

- Ты должен был подмести веранду, - пояснил дядя Вернон, - но там повсюду грядные следы.

Мальчик вытянул шею, и его взгляд, минуя толстого мужчину с перекошенным от ярости лицом, устремился на задний двор. Он действительно подметал каменные плиты, но сейчас вдруг заметил несколько свежих следов. Такие следы оставлял Дадли в своих новых ботинках для туризма. Не то, чтобы кузен когда-нибудь ходил в поход. Он просто захотел такие ботинки и, конечно, получил их. Малыш вздохнул.

- Иди и сделай это сейчас же! - проорал дядя Вернон. - И никакой еды сегодня!

Только живот ребенка заурчал в знак протеста против несправедливого наказания. Мальчик же кивнул и снова опустил голову. Когда Дурсли пойдут спать, возможно, и удастся незаметно выбраться из чулана, но только если он все будет делать тихо-тихо. Ведь прошло уже два дня с того момента, как мальчик ел последний раз.

- Я сказал СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

- Да, сэр.

Мальчик стремительно рванулся из кухни во двор, стараясь обойти огромного мужчину, но при этом слегка задев край манжеты на его рубашке. Достав из сарая метлу, бедняга начал снова подметать веранду. Несмотря на то, что уже наступил вечер, солнце все еще довольно сильно пригревало. Хотя было не так жарко, как днем, когда малышу пришлось подстригать живую изгородь и лужайку перед домом. Все лицо, руки и шея ребенка полностью обгорели, и весь день его нестерпимо мучила жажда.

Грязь легко удалялась, и автоматически выполняя руками привычные движения, мальчик жадно взглянул на кран для полива травы. Если только можно было бы ненадолго включить его, тогда он смог бы наполнить пустой живот хотя бы водой. И, кроме того, прохладная вода смогла бы хоть немного остудить горящую от солнечных ожогов кожу. Краем глаза малыш уловил движение возле задней двери: тетя Петунья наблюдала. А она не одобрит бесполезную трату воды на «щенка». Печально опустив голову, мальчик вскоре закончил работу. Вернув метлу на место в гараж, ребенок направился в сторону кухонной двери. Тети Петуньи уже не было, но на ее месте стоял дядя Вернон.

– Сядь там, мальчик, - приказал он, указав на ступеньку. – Будешь сидеть здесь, пока мы не закончим.

- Да, сэр, – тихо пробормотал мальчик и сел, где ему было велено, повернувшись лицом во двор. К этому приказу ребенок уже привык, ему частенько приходилось так сидеть.

Восхитительные запахи ужина проникали сквозь кухонную дверь: ароматный ростбиф с подливкой, потрясающая жареная картошка, теплые булочки и свежий горошек. За все время ужина малыш не произнес ни слова. А вот Дадли за столом говорил громко, чаще всего с набитым ртом, что заметно искажало многие слова. Он в очередной раз перечислял все подвиги и достижения, которые свершил сегодня на велосипеде при поддержке своих дружков. Тетя Петунья упрашивала Дадли поесть еще немного:

– Ну еще ложечку, Дадличек, дорогой. Вот молодец, мамочкин мальчик.

А дядя Вернон в это время расхваливал эксцентричные и глупые выходки, которые совершал его сын в течение дня:

– Молодец, Дадлик. Покажи этим мальчишкам парочку приемчиков.

Чавкающие звуки, звон приборов и разговоры были слышны еще долгое время. На десерт тетя Петунья приготовила шоколадный торт со взбитыми сливками. Дядя Вернон и Дадли положили себе на тарелку по нескольку кусков. «Хотя им обоим не помешало бы немного поголодать», - подумал малыш, в то время как его собственный желудок болезненно сжался, да так, что ему пришлось резко выдохнуть, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Мальчик прижал руки к животу и наклонился вперед, положив голову на согнутые колени.

Может быть, дядя Вернон изменит свое решение?! Может быть, ему оставят хоть немного объедков, хоть что-нибудь?!

Послышался скрежет отодвигаемых стульев и звуки включенного в гостиной телевизора. Тетя Петунья открыла заднюю дверь.

– Приберись здесь, - сказала она холодно. – И держи свои лапы подальше от остатков.

- Да, мадам, – прошептал мальчик и медленно поднялся на ноги. Он знал, что тетя будет наблюдать за ним, возможно, даже пересчитает после него оставшиеся картофелины и булочки: не прихватил ли мальчик что-нибудь. Она частенько так делала. Малыш начал уборку, а тетя села в кресло, которое находилось у входа в гостиную. Время от времени она посматривала на ребенка, на то, как он убирает со стола, чистит кастрюли и тарелки, моет их, затем вытирает и ставит на место.

- Отправляйся в кровать, - велела тетя Петунья после того, как уборка на кухне была закончена.

- Да, мадам. Плечики малыша печально опустились, и он пошел в свой чулан, жалея, что не положил кусочек мокрой тряпочки в свой карман. Там, в чулане, он смог бы выжать ее и попить хоть немного. Правда мальчик понадеялся на то, что ему разрешат помыться перед сном или хотя бы воспользоваться туалетом. Но, как оказалось, его тетя сегодня вечером была настроена не очень благодушно.

Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь в чулан, он дернул за цепочку, чтобы включить единственную тусклую лампочку. Сняв с себя кошмарную мешковатую одежду, в которой работал днем, мальчик быстро натянул старую футболку Дадли, вытянутую и грязную. Это была его ночная рубашка. Затем воспользовался ведром в углу служившим ему туалетом, выключил свет и попытался поудобней устроиться на своей кровати. Это была старая раскладушка Дадли, на которой тот любил попрыгать так, что сломал практически все пружины.

Свет проникал сквозь щели в двери, так же как и звук работающего телевизора. Малыш лежал на боку, свернувшись в комочек под тонким одеялом, и смотрел невидящим взглядом на дверь чулана. Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, мальчик смог различить буквы на картинке, которую нарисовал в школе зеленым, красным и фиолетовым карандашами: «Комната Гарри».

Если он перестанет видеть свои жуткие сны, то этот рисунок - единственное, что будет напоминать ребенку его имя.

Позже, когда в доме погас свет и его родственники поднялись в свои спальни, Гарри подождал еще немного, прежде чем открыть дверь чулана, пока не услышал громкий храп дяди из дальней спальни. Останавливаясь после каждого шага, чтобы послушать, не прекратится ли храп, мальчик медленно приближался к мусорной корзине на кухне. Это было единственное место, где тетя Петунья никогда не пересчитывала остатки.

Подождав еще немного, Гарри приподнял крышку. Лунного света было достаточно, чтобы видеть окружающие предметы, и мальчик с надеждой заглянул в мусорное ведро. Огрубевшие пальцы одной руки, все в мозолях от постоянной работы по дому и в саду, начали быстро собирать остатки подливки и крема с грязных тарелок. Отбросив прилипшую скорлупу и кусочки бумаги, малыш другой рукой схватил картофельные очистки и говяжьи кости, которые тетя Петунья выбросила перед ужином. Измученный голодом и потерявший всякое терпение, Гарри запихнул горсть горошка в рот и начал быстро жевать. Но этого было мало, и мальчик с остервенением набросился на говяжьи кости, жадно сгрызая с них оставшиеся кусочки мяса и наслаждаясь соком, пропитавшим их. Это была самая вкусная еда на свете!

Снова нырнув в помойное ведро, Гарри едва не провалился туда полностью. Еще не прожевав первый кусок, он, не теряя времени, откусил еще один кусок жесткого мяса. А свободная рука мальчика отыскала в ведре что-то похожее на кусок хлеба. В эту самую минуту на кухне вспыхнул верхний свет.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Вздрогнув от внезапно вспыхнувшего света, Гарри резко отпрянул от мусорного ведра, испуганно обернулся и увидел дядю Вернона, застывшего в дверном проеме. Его лицо побагровело, густые усы нервно подрагивали, а рот был искривлен от ярости. Поверх зеленой пижамы мужчина наспех попытался накинуть коричневый халат в крупную клетку, который сейчас криво висел на нем, держась на левом плече. Одна тапочка была надета лишь наполовину, но дядя Вернон так торопился на кухню, что явно всего этого не замечал.

- Грязное, отвратительное животное! – пронзительно заверещал он и схватил Гарри за шею так, что у того клацнули зубы. – Я знал, что ты выкинешь нечто подобное. Тебе же четко было сказано: никакой еды! Я научу тебя слушаться! Ты НЕНОРМАЛЬНЫЙ!

Дядя Вернон резко толкнул малыша к задней двери:

- Вон отсюда! Если ты ведешь себя, как собака, то с тобой и будут обращаться, как с собакой! Я ведь знал, что ты недостоин жить с нормальными людьми под одной крышей. Убирайся из моего дома!

Гарри попытался спастись от неминуемой расправы, уклониться. Но ярость словно добавила Вернону скорость и силу. Он беспощадно нанес удар кулаком – мальчик пошатнулся. Ошеломленный, он приложил руку к пострадавшему глазу и схватился за столешницу, чтобы не упасть. Но в этот момент последовал еще один удар по лицу – дядя Вернон разбил ребенку нос, а потом огромная ладонь сдавила малышу горло, невольно удерживая жертву на ногах. Слезы брызнули из глаз, из носа хлынула кровь, на языке Гарри почувствовал отвратительный привкус меди. Дядя Вернон грубо вырвал из детских рук остатки хлеба и вновь ударил мальчика.

- Пожалуйста, сэр, - закричал Гарри сквозь слезы, - простите!

- Извинения тебе уже не помогут! Вон! Немедленно!

Дядя Вернон резко встряхнул избитого мальчика и, грубо толкнув в спину, буквально выбросил его на задний двор. Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, а затем раздался звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа. Этот звук причинил Гарри почти физическую боль. Он буквально рухнул на колени и, обхватив себя руками, начал раскачиваться взад и вперед. Сегодняшний кошмар должен наконец-то закончиться! Это все, о чем мальчик мог мечтать в тот момент.

Утром тетя Петунья полила Гарри из садового шланга, чтобы смыть грязь. Она потребовала, чтобы мальчик убрался с дорожки и сидел на траве:

- Вот подожди, вернется домой Вернон – он сам расправится с тобой!

Эти слова сильно напугали мальчика, хотя он всячески пытался не показывать своих истинных чувств ухмыляющейся тете Петунье.

Небо было затянуто облаками. От утренней прохлады промокший насквозь ребенок дрожал, как листок на ветру. Надеясь сохранить хотя бы остатки тепла, он поджал под себя ноги. Холодная вода, подобно неторопливому ручейку, стекала по волосам малыша, смывая кровь с разбитой губы и подбородка. Время от времени мальчик вытирал ее рукавом своей футболки. При этом его напряженный взгляд был устремлен на заднюю дверь дома. Гарри заметно дрожал в ожидании момента, когда дядя Вернон с ним разберется.

Солнце поднималось все выше и выше. Чтобы облегчить боль в горле, Гарри начал посасывать свою промокшую насквозь футболку. Ему было очень страшно, и слезы отчаяния буквально душили малыша. Но он очень старался никому не показывать свою боль и слабость, всячески пытаясь удержать слезы. Гарри не плакал уже очень давно, и на сей раз он не доставит такого удовольствия своему дяде.

Взгляд мальчика по-прежнему был прикован к двери. Поврежденные веки раздулись и отекли – его правый глаз почти полностью заплыл. Голова болела так нестерпимо, что казалось, будто она вот-вот разлетится на сотни мелких кусочков.

Но когда во дворике с важным видом появился Дадли со своими громадными и неуклюжими дружками, все пережитые страдания показались Гарри мелочью. Мальчишки стали кидаться в него комками грязи и камнями. Вот только это занятие им довольно скоро наскучило. Тогда приятели принялись толкать друг другу свою жертву, едва стоящую на ногах. При этом они осыпали Гарри градом насмешек и оскорблений, потешаясь над его многочисленными синяками и поношенной одеждой. После очередного довольно сильного толчка мальчик не устоял и упал на землю. Дадли с каким-то особым остервенением стал пинать беззащитное тело.

- Собачка, маленькая собачка Поттер. Мерзкая собачонка, которая ест из помойного ведра, - издевался он. – Мой папа достанет для тебя настоящую собачью еду, вот так!

Его приятели одобрительно хихикали, помогая Дадли бить лежащего на земле мальчика, который пытался хоть как-то защититься.

Он обхватил руками голову и свернулся в комочек, чтобы не получить удара в живот. В этой позе Гарри еще долго лежал даже после того, как Дадли с дружками потеряли к нему интерес и убрались. Наконец мальчик попытался сесть, чтобы увидеть, насколько сильно он пострадал.

Кровь, текущая из раны на лбу, застилала глаза. Очень болела левая рука. Видимо, несколько пальцев были сломаны. На спине же просто не осталось живого места. Один из дружков Дадли прыгнул на его лодыжку, и теперь она, поврежденная, заметно опухла. В довершение всего на земле валялись очки мальчика, разбитые и раздавленные новыми ботинками Дадли.

К полудню небо прояснилось, и солнце стало нещадно палить, обжигая поврежденную кожу малыша. С каждой минутой Гарри становилось все хуже, он почувствовал головокружение и тошноту. Капельки пота стекали по его лицу и спине. Мальчик дрожал так, как будто у него был жар. В последний раз, когда у Гарри поднялась температура, его заперли в чулане на целую неделю. А сегодня…

Ближе к вечеру дверь внезапно открылась, и на пороге появился дядя Вернон. Гарри, настороженно наблюдая за ним здоровым глазом, увидел в руках мужчины цепь и длинную черную веревку.

- Сейчас же иди сюда! – закричал дядя Вернон.

Уже одно то, что мальчик не услышал привычного обращения, сулило ему большие неприятности. Но малыш, осторожно ступая на поврежденную ногу, все-таки приблизился к мужчине.

- На колени! - велел дядя.

Гарри резко вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть дяде Вернону в лицо, но столь же стремительно опустил взгляд, принявшись привычно разглядывать кроссовки. Правда он успел заметить яростный блеск в глазах мужчины и приготовился к худшему. Ноги мальчика сильно дрожали от напряжения, поэтому ему не составило особого труда выполнить приказ дяди и упасть на колени. В одну секунду Вернон обернул цепь вокруг горла ребенка и сильно затянул ее, словно ошейник. Затем он привязал к цепи конец черной веревки. «Поводок!» - с ужасом понял Гарри. Это было даже хуже, чем удар в живот. Что бы там ни говорил дядя, он не собака! Руки мальчика моментально потянулись к ошейнику, и он предпринял попытку снять его, освободиться.

- Не трогай его! – заорал дядя Вернон и ударил Гарри по рукам. Затем, взяв большой гвоздь, мужчина отвел мальчика в дальний угол двора. Вскоре к одной из стен гаража была прибита странного вида скоба. К ней Вернон привязал второй конец веревки, причем настолько крепко, что самостоятельно отцепить ее было невозможно. Презрительно взглянув на Гарри, дядя усмехнулся и направился к дому.

- Будешь хорошей собачкой, получишь немного еды, - прошипел дядя Вернон, не оборачиваясь. - В противном случае ...

Онемев от потрясения, Гарри еще долго смотрел ему вслед. Затем в поисках прохлады он свернулся калачиком в спасительной тени, отбрасываемой стеной гаража. Мальчик размышлял о том, что же ему делать дальше. Можно ли все вернуть на свои места, или он действительно теперь всего лишь собачка?

Перед тем, как Дурсли отправились спать, тетя Петунья еще раз полила Гарри из шланга. Ее лошадиное лицо искривила гримаса отвращения, словно она учуяла что-то омерзительное. Женщина ни слова не сказала племяннику, лишь гладила сына по голове. Дадли стоял в дверях и ухмылялся, наблюдая, как Гарри вытирает воду с лица. Через некоторое время появился дядя Вернон с двумя мисками, которые были поставлены перед Гарри так, чтобы поводок не мешал мальчику дотянуться до них. Затем мужчина носком ботинка придвинул миски еще чуть ближе к израненному ребенку. Он брезгливо морщился, словно боялся дышать одним воздухом с малышом.

В первой миске была вода, а в другой … Нет! Это не может быть правдой! Гарри осмелился посмотреть на дядю и отодвинул вторую миску. Он не собирается есть ТАКОЕ!

- Вот твой ужин, щенок, - сказал дядя Вернон. – Либо это, либо сиди голодный, – он мерзко улыбнулся. – Прекрасные консервы, прямо из банки. Они лучше, чем объедки из помойного ведра.

Развернувшись на каблуках, мужчина вошел в дом. А Гарри остался с миской собачьей еды, как и обещал его кузен.

Дадли откровенно потешался над ситуацией. Он уже поел и, как заправский садист, начал перечислять блюда сегодняшнего ужина. При этом мальчишка красочно расписывал каждую деталь вечерней трапезы: ароматные куриные грудки и жареная картошка с хрустящей корочкой, душистый зеленый горошек и потрясающее мороженое на десерт. Гарри терпеливо наблюдал за выступлением Дадли, не проронив ни слова в ответ. Просто малыш знал, что не имеет никакого смысла отвечать на насмешки кузена.

Солнце село, и Дадли вернулся в дом. Свет от телевизора время от времени мерцал в ночном сумраке, а звук намеренно был включен громче обычного, чтобы позлить Гарри, чтобы он завидовал, слушая шутки и смех. Все еще босой, в грязной, окровавленной футболке, он терпел, сколько мог. Не выдержав, мальчик медленно подполз к оставленным мискам. Осторожно, оберегая сломанные пальцы, Гарри здоровой рукой приподнял одну из них. Вода в миске была холодной и чистой. Он жадно пил, причмокивая от удовольствия. Мальчик знал, что это ненадолго наполнит его желудок и прогонит чувство голода. Он не будет есть собачью еду!

Утолив жажду, Гарри постарался отжать немного воды со своей футболки в опустевшую миску. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, когда ему еще раз дадут напиться. А тем временем его взгляд упорно натыкался на вторую миску, заполненную отвратительной коричневой массой. От одного только запаха становилось плохо и сводило желудок от отвращения. Он не будет это есть. Не будет! Они не смогут заставить его. Уж лучше сбежать. Может быть, удастся отцепить поводок? Вот только куда бежать?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Когда в желудке за несколько дней побывало лишь немного воды да горсть зеленого горошка, добытого в помойном ведре, то мысль о второй миске, оставленной дядей Верноном, начинала казаться почти привлекательной. Но все-таки малыш твердо решил, что не прикоснется к собачьей еде.

Гарри провел ужасную ночь. Он, как мог, боролся с холодом: прижал ноги к груди, обхватил себя руками. Так, свернувшись калачиком в углу двора, где гараж упирался в живую изгородь, Гарри коротал всю ночь. Он очень хотел попасть в дом, чтобы согреться. Но ночь тянулась, и казалось, что все забыли о нем.

На рассвете Гарри с трудом подполз к миске с водой. В ней сохранились жалкие остатки жидкости, которую мальчику удалось отжать с мокрой футболки. Но эти крохи воды не смогли утолить ни его жажды, ни тем более голода. А собачья еда, лежавшая во второй миске, уже буквально кишела муравьями. Двигаясь сплошной черной массой, они усеяли все содержимое тарелки. Мальчик быстро отвернулся, стараясь сдержаться и не отшвырнуть ее от себя подальше. Голодный ребенок, совершенно одинокий и никому не нужный, держался из последних сил.

А в это время Альбус Дамблдор, директор знаменитой Школы чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс», восседал за своим письменным столом. Его взгляд был устремлен поверх очков-половинок на нового преподавателя Северуса Снейпа. Хмурый взгляд молодого человека, которым тот одарил директора, использовался хозяином частенько, когда он откровенно скучал, был разочарован или в чем-то не уверен.

- Я очень рад, Северус, что ты согласился занять место Мастера Зелий, - произнес Дамблдор. – С этого момента ты стал членом нашей замечательной команды. В школе традиционно очень сильный профессорский состав, в котором, я уверен, ты займешь достойное место.

- Конечно, господин директор, я постараюсь, - спокойно ответил Северус. На самом же деле его появление в Хогвартсе означало лишь то, что у мистера Снейпа просто не было выбора. Ошибки молодости дорого стоили ему. И хотя основные обвинения были сняты уже несколько лет назад, найти достойную работу, позволяющую реализовать его уникальные способности зельевара, было практически невозможно. Конечно, он мог бы просто продавать собственноручно приготовленные зелья. Но до тех пор, пока имя его не станет известным, подобная торговля приносила бы весьма незначительный доход. Да и не об этом он мечтал. Нет, только здесь, в Хогвартсе, могли бы осуществиться его надежды и воплотиться мечты.

Директор улыбнулся и решил ввести новоиспеченного коллегу сразу в курс дела:

- Ты можешь обращаться ко мне по имени, зови меня Альбус, пожалуйста. С этого дня ты волен перемещаться как по замку, так и по всей территории. У тебя будут свои комнаты, и ты сможешь воспользоваться услугами домовых эльфов. Что же касается обязанностей декана Слизерина, на которые ты любезно согласился, думаю, что это не станет слишком уж тяжелым грузом. В любом случае, если возникнут проблемы или просто будет нужен совет, можешь спокойно обращаться к своим коллегам.

Директор внезапно замолчал, и его голубые глаза задорно блеснули за стеклами очков.

Снейп слишком хорошо знал этого человека – такой взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Поэтому, подавив вздох, Северус спросил:

- Что-то еще?

Дамблдор ответил молодому учителю доброй улыбкой:

- Верно, просьбы мои еще не закончились. Главное, постарайся вложить как можно больше знаний в головы студентов. И при этом тебе предстоит пресекать их многочисленные попытки превратить кабинет зельеварения в руины. Мы в ответе за жизнь и безопасность студентов Хогвартса. И еще кое-что, Северус…

Вот они и подобрались к главному. Молодой человек нахмурился еще сильней. Снейп интуитивно почувствовал, что это пока не озвученное «еще кое-что», вероятно, перевернет всю его жизнь. Правда, если старик потребует слишком многого, всегда можно отказаться. Пауза явно затянулась. Наконец, придав себе решительности, Северус спросил:

- Что же еще, Альбус?

- Гарри Поттер.

На какое-то мгновение Снейп потерял дар речи.

- Что? – он в замешательстве тряхнул головой. – О чем вы? Разве Гарри Поттер – студент Хогвартса? Ему ведь где-то около шести или семи лет.

- Ему семь, Северус.

На самом деле Снейп прекрасно знал, сколько лет исполнилось Гарри. Более того, если бы потребовалось, он бы мог назвать возраст этого ребенка с точностью до часа. Слишком часто молодой человек проводил подобные подсчеты в те сводящие с ума месяцы, когда Лили Эванс сразу же после их случайной связи скоропалительно выскочила замуж за ненавистного Джеймса Поттера. Но даже после этого сомнения не покидали Северуса. Правда, сколь бы тщательно он не считал, результат получался всегда один и тот же: щенок был не его, а Джеймса.

Не подозревая об истинных эмоциях собеседника, Дамблдор тем временем продолжал:

- Он живет сейчас со своими родственниками. Это семья сестры Лили. Ты их знаешь?

- Вряд ли, - задумчиво произнес Северус, - я сомневаюсь, что они имеют какое-либо отношение к нашему миру.

- В этом ты прав. Действительно, эти люди – маглы и ничего не знают о нашем мире. Вот поэтому несколько волшебников присматривают за мальчиком и держат меня в курсе.

- Все это, конечно, интересно, - перебил Дамблдора молодой человек, презрительно усмехнувшись, - но не могли бы мы, наконец, перейти к вашему «кое-чему»?

Дамблдор не спешил с ответом. Он выловил очередную конфету из своей неиссякаемой вазы и с упоением отправил ее в рот.

- Видишь ли, Северус, волшебники, присматривающие за Гарри, оставляют его крайне редко. Обычно это происходит летом, и я около двух-трех недель не получаю сведений о состоянии мальчика. Сейчас тот самый случай. Поэтому я и хочу попросить тебя навестить Гарри, убедиться, что наложенные мною чары в порядке, а малыш жив и здоров.

Словно не поверив услышанному, Снейп переспросил:

- Так вы хотите, чтобы я проверил Гарри Поттера?

- Да.

- И убедился, что он в порядке?

- Верно, - ласково улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Бурной реакции не последовало. Молодой человек обреченно вздохнул:

- А что мне делать, если, скажем, он не совсем «в порядке» или с чарами какие-нибудь проблемы?

- Я оставляю это на твое усмотрение, мой мальчик.

- Замечательно, - проронил Снейп, хотя выражение его лица говорило об обратном, - и когда же появится очередная брешь в охране Гарри Поттера?

- Завтра, - ответил Дамблдор, - но, увидев нескрываемое раздражение в лице молодого человека, поспешил добавить,- тебе не придется навещать его каждый день, Северус. Одного или двух раз в неделю будет вполне достаточно.

- Не могу сказать, что вы меня осчастливили подобным заданием, господин директор.

- Я понимаю, Северус, и все-таки надеюсь, что ты отправишься к мальчику уже на этой неделе, очень тебя прошу.

Последний раз Снейп видел Гарри, когда тот был еще младенцем. Но ему вполне хватило той случайной встречи. Увиденное отнюдь не порадовало молодого человека: малыш унаследовал черные волосы Джеймса и чудесные зеленые глаза Лили. Северус с трудом смог подавить внезапно вспыхнувшую ревность. Это должен был быть его ребенок, и это он должен был быть рядом с Лили! Он, а не этот заносчивый болван! Молодой человек с большим трудом взял под контроль свои чувства и кивнул Дамблдору:

- Хорошо, Альбус, я навещу мальчика в конце недели.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Выполнение задания, данного Дамблдором, пришлось отложить, и на то имелась весьма уважительная причина – огромное количество разнообразных дел, свалившихся на голову молодого преподавателя. Мастер Зелий обустраивался в новых комнатах, приводил в порядок лабораторию, знакомился с бесконечными обязанностями, которые ему придется делить с другими профессорами и деканами. Поэтому выбраться в Сюррей, чтобы навестить Гарри Поттера, Северусу удалось только в субботу. Уже собираясь в магловский район, Снейп успокаивал совесть, убеждая себя в том, что суббота – фактически предпоследний день недели. Следовательно, молодой человек вполне уложился в сроки, которые навязал ему Альбус, свалив на молодого коллегу заботу о Гарри Поттере. Северус Снейп постарался поступить строго по своему договору с директором, не проявляя при этом ни сильной заинтересованности, ни особого рвения. И это был далеко не первый раз, когда молодой профессор поступал подобным образом.

Вот только если до конца быть честным с самим собой (а почему бы не позволить себе подобную роскошь, тем более что ему так редко выпадало счастье быть честным с другими), то предстоящая поездка совершенно не радовала зельевара по множеству причин.

Во-первых, Снейпа выводил из себя сам факт того, что нужно куда-то ехать. Намного больше Мастеру Зелий хотелось бы сейчас вновь заняться своим кабинетом, приводя в порядок многочисленные полочки и расставляя по местам различные ингредиенты, или рассортировать по размеру имеющиеся в лаборатории котлы. А вместо этого молодой человек был обречен разгуливать по магловскому пригороду в этой жуткой одежде, которой себя уродуют несчастные люди, напрочь лишенные волшебства. Северус раздраженно смахнул несуществующие пылинки со своей тонкой рубашки, поправил модные брюки и серый жилет, подобранный им в тон. Эту одежду он хранил как раз для таких случаев.

Во-вторых, Снейпа смущала так называемая семья Лили. Правда, Петунью он видел лишь однажды, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы сложилось весьма нелестное впечатление об этой особе. Из всех маглов, которых Северусу доводилось наблюдать, она, пожалуй, была наихудшим экземпляром. Эта женщина обладала качествами, которые молодой человек буквально не терпел в людях: она была завистлива, жестока, весьма ограниченна и при этом страшно высокомерна.

Такими были причины, задержавшие профессора Снейпа в пути. Но даже все они, вместе взятые, тревожили Северуса куда меньше, чем тот факт, что ему придется опять увидеть мальчишку. Даже если Петунья не разбаловала ребенка, он все равно оставался сыном Джеймса Поттера. И уже одним этим фактом невольно заслуживал всяческих наказаний.

Вырвавшись, наконец, из омута рассуждений и воспоминаний, Снейп решительно схватил элегантную трость. Чтобы замаскировать свою волшебную палочку, он вынужден был обзавестись этим предметом, и поэтому сейчас, сжимая новое приобретение в руках, Северус сам себе буквально до омерзения напоминал проклятого Люциуса Малфоя. Покинув территорию Хогвартса, молодой человек аппарировал, переместившись в нужный район.

Появившись на Тисовой улице, Снейп приблизился к дому номер четыре и позвонил в переднюю дверь. Ожидая ответа, он с интересом озирался вокруг. Все здесь казалось почти одинаковым: и многочисленные дома, и обрамлявшие их живые изгороди, ухоженные и аккуратно подстриженные. Похожи были и подъездные аллеи, и оконные рамы, и даже автомобили, припаркованные вблизи домов. Удивительное единодушие! Жуткая тоска!

Улицы были почти безлюдны – жители Литтл-Уингинг спасались от удушающей жары в своих комфортабельных домах.

На противоположной стороне улицы Северус заметил троих детей с опять-таки похожими велосипедами. Снейп внимательно пригляделся к ребятам – не исключено, что одним из них вполне мог оказаться Гарри Поттер. Но нет, двое велосипедистов были блондинами, а шевелюра третьего пламенела на солнце различными оттенками рыжего цвета.

Мальчишки явно заинтересовались незнакомцем, и когда тот попытался позвонить в дверь еще раз, они что-то неразборчиво закричали ему и, оседлав свои велосипеды, направились к гостю, усиленно крутя педали.

- Никого нет дома! – предупредил самый крупный мальчик. Держа курс прямо на ухоженный газон перед домом, он пытался остановиться весьма необычным способом, используя собственные ботинки вместо тормозов. Пот обильно стекал по раскрасневшемуся лицу толстяка. – Они пошли в магазин.

Северус выпрямился, брезгливо рассматривая это невероятно раскормленное подобие ребенка. Его внушительный живот был весь в бледно-розовых складках и нависал над шортами, обтягивающими жирные ляжки. Пухлые руки с короткими толстыми пальцами крепко сжимали руль велосипеда.

- А ты, я вижу, довольно хорошо осведомлен о планах хозяев этого дома. Возможно, тебе известно также и то, когда они предполагали вернуться.

Вопрос явно озадачил толстяка.

- Ну, они собирались купить мороженое, - тянул мальчик, припоминая детали, а двое его друзей энергично кивали, подтверждая эту информацию. – Ах да! Еще диски для моего компьютера…

Северус решительно пресек попытку парня огласить весь список предполагаемых покупок:

- То есть здесь живут твои родители?

Мальчик в ответ вначале кивнул, а потом добавил:

- А меня зовут Дадли. Дадли Дурсль.

Да, счастливый обладатель этого имени явно испытывал гордость, представляясь подобным образом. Но гостя интересовало совсем другое имя:

- А твой кузен? Он пошел с твоими родителями?

Один из мальчиков, сдавленно хихикнув, переспросил:

- Вы имеете в виду собаку?

Дадли вдруг резко толкнул приятеля в бок, и тот сразу замолчал.

- Простите, я не понял, - в голосе Снейпа уже послышались нотки раздражения. Его желание находиться в этом месте с каждой минутой становилось все меньше и меньше. Чем быстрее Северус получит ответы на свои вопросы, тем он скорее окажется в Хогвартсе.

Прояснить ситуацию взялся третий мальчик. На его лице расцвела ужасно самодовольная улыбка:

- Дадли, ты слышал его? Он ведь спрашивает про твоего кузена.

- Заткнись, Пирс! – гневно рявкнул Дадли, резко обрывая друга. – Он мне не кузен!

- А ну тихо! – прикрикнул Снейп, стараясь урезонить мальчишек. Когда они повернулись к мужчине, их лица выражали такую явную растерянность и беспомощность, что невольно напомнили Северусу рыбу, вытащенную из воды. – Ответь-ка мне, Дадли: Гарри Поттер в данный момент дома?

Мимика толстяка моментально изменилась: лицо скривилось, и его выражение стало просто отталкивающим.

- Нет. Мой отец ему запретил находиться в доме.

Услышанное дало Снейпу серьезную пищу для размышления: «Запретил? Что, во имя всего святого, здесь происходит? Ведь Поттеру только семь лет». Призвав на помощь все свое терпение, Северус потребовал ответа самым вкрадчивым тоном, который специально приберегал для тех, на кого хотел наслать самые мучительные проклятья:

- Я хочу знать, где Поттер. Немедленно!

Дадли явно растерялся, но сумел взглядом пресечь очередную попытку одного из приятелей ответить на вопросы незнакомца. В знак протеста, явно не собираясь ничего говорить, китоподобное создание устремило свой взгляд куда-то в небо.

Снейп так сильно сжал трость, что костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас отвесить этому упрямому паршивцу хороший подзатыльник. Северус с трудом обуздал свое желание и, наклонившись чуть вперед, произнес:

- Итак, я слушаю.

Толстяк вздрогнул, но все-таки нашел в себе силы возразить:

- Я не могу вам рассказать. Мне запретили.

- Я советую вам пересмотреть это решение! – В голосе Снейпа явно звучала угроза, и мальчик задрожал от страха. – Где он?

Трясущейся рукой Дадли указал куда-то за дом. В этом месте обычно находился задний двор, скрытый от посторонних глаз живой изгородью.

- Он что, снаружи?

Полученный от мальчишки кивок стал для Северуса немым подтверждение всех его опасений. Снейп стремительной походкой направился в сторону садовой калитки. Если вдруг Поттера там не окажется, Северус не отвечает за свои действия

Сколько же дней он провел на привязи? Четыре? Пять? В какой-то момент Гарри просто перестал обращать внимание на время. Боль в распухшей лодыжке буквально затмила все остальные его недомогания. Малыш уже и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы встать, поэтому предпочитал просто лежать в тени гаража. Это спасительное строение защищало мальчика от обжигающих солнечных лучей днем и от прохладного ветра ночью.

Каждый день теперь был похож на предыдущий. Утром тетя Петунья поливала племянника из шланга и наполняла его миску свежей водой. Вечером дядя Вернон, вернувшись с работы, первым делом проверял: съел ли Гарри предложенное собачье угощение. И хотя мальчик уже мало, что соображал от слабости и голода, хотя его маленький желудок буквально скручивало от боли, ребенок по-прежнему не прикасался к собачьим консервам. Но дядя с удивительной настойчивостью ежедневно наполнял миску очередной порцией корма:

- Сколько замечательной еды переводится на тебя впустую, неблагодарный ты щенок!

Дадли также не оставался в стороне от семейного развлечения. Он изобрел новый способ в очередной раз унизить кузена. Вместе с приятелями, замаскировавшись в кустах, он терпеливо дожидался, когда у Гарри возникнет желание справить естественные потребности. И стоило малышу присесть, бравая троица с улюлюканьем выскакивала из своего укрытия. Громко смеясь, мальчишки тыкали в униженного ребенка пальцами и обзывали его. Гарри приходилось терпеть до того момента, когда появлялась тетя Петунья со шлангом. В ее присутствии банда Дадли не решалась на подобные развлечения. Тогда мальчик отползал как можно дальше от гаража, чтобы сходить в туалет.

Очередной день подходил к концу. Закат уже окрасил верхушки деревьев и крыши домов, слабый вечерний ветерок дарил приятную свежесть и прохладу. Неожиданно на клумбе с роскошными азалиями мальчик заметил какое-то шевеление. К нему медленно приближалась небольшая зеленоватая змейка. Находящийся в полусознательном состоянии малыш не испугался и не удивился. Он с интересом смотрел на маленький язычок змейки. Похожий на яркую красную ниточку, он едва касался листьев, травы, прогретой земли. Когда змейка приблизилась к ребенку, тот даже не пошевелился.

Но раздавшееся вдруг шипение не столько испугало, сколько потрясло малыша, потому что он вдруг понял: это шипение имеет смысл.

- Такой маленький. Неужели умер?

Потрясенный, Гарри из последних сил приподнял голову, попытавшись тряхнуть ею – уж слишком все происходящее напоминало ему сон. Но потом решился.

- Нет еще, - тихо-тихо ответил он.

- Так ты говоришь? – Похоже, собеседница мальчика была явно удивлена.

- Конечно, говорю. Или я уже так сильно похож на собаку? – в вопросе ребенка было столько горечи. На злость совсем не осталось сил.

- Нет, ты человек, - заверила его змея, - но немногие умеют разговаривать с нами.

Мальчику невольно показалось, что его собеседница очень довольна тем фактом, что он может с ней общаться. Словно желая подтвердить догадку ребенка, змейка приблизилась к его руке и коснулась языком загрубевшей кожи.

- Я очень рада, что встретила еще одного Говорящего.

- И я рад, что могу общаться с тобой.

Неожиданно змея напряглась: вначале она приподняла голову, а затем опять припала к земле.

- Здесь человек, Говорящий, поэтому я должна оставить тебя.

- Нет! – запротестовал ребенок. - Пожалуйста, останься!

Мальчик дернулся, пытаясь дотянуться до змеи, но она моментально исчезла, словно растворившись в траве. И тут только Гарри понял смысл сказанного ему на прощанье. «Дядя Вернон», - обреченно подумал мальчик и, почувствовав приступ боли в груди, бессильно закрыл глаза.

Попав на задний двор дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице, Северус внимательно огляделся. Все вокруг свидетельствовало о хозяйской заботе и внимании: газон был идеально подстрижен, гараж – недавно побелен, грядки и клумбы – добросовестно прополоты. Вот только двор казался пустынным, а признаков присутствия Поттера или еще кого-нибудь не наблюдалось. Ощущая закипающую внутри ярость, зельевар уже готов был развернуться на каблуках и разобраться с дерзкими шутниками, когда услышал тихое шипение в самом углу двора.

Он уже сделал пару шагов по направлению к источнику звука, как вдруг остановился, словно громом пораженный, и внимательно прислушался. Нет, ошибки быть не может – Снейп узнал это шипение. Благоговейный ужас, который молодой человек не испытывал в течение шести лет, казалось, вернулся в его душу, проник в самое сердце, причиняя почти физическую боль. Парселтанг. Его звуки забыть невозможно. Но нужно успокоиться: единственный змееуст, известный Северусу, был уничтожен годовалым мальчиком. Мысленно отругав себя за недостойные мужественного человека страхи, Снейп направился в дальний угол двора. Уже почти достигнув гаража, он заметил, что заинтересовавшие его звуки внезапно прекратились. Но зельевар уже догадался что, по меньшей мере, есть еще один человек, способный говорить на языке змей. И именно этого человека он сейчас разыскивает.

Поведение Дадли и его приятелей встревожили мужчину, как бы он ни пытался утверждать обратное. Неизвестность поселила в сердце тревогу. Хотя, может быть, зря он так разволновался? Поттеру просто могли поручить какую-нибудь работу по саду. Ведь известно, что подобный труд вкупе с домашними обязанностями оказывает весьма полезное влияние на формирование юного характера. Учитывая же то, что носителем этого характера был сын Джеймса Поттера, трудовое воспитание будет полезнее вдвойне. В любом случае, что бы там Северус Снейп не нафантазировал себе, открывшаяся ему внезапно картина была настолько шокирующей, что молодой человек застыл на месте, едва сдерживая подступающую тошноту.

Спаситель волшебного мира лежал на земле, свернувшись в маленький комочек. Старая футболка, рваная и грязная, не могла прикрыть чудовищной худобы малыша. Северус сразу заметил поврежденную в лодыжке ногу, которая посинела и раздулась. Лица разглядеть так и не удалось – оно было покрыто грязью и засохшей кровью. Сухие губы потрескались и дрожали. Каждый вздох был болезненным и давался ребенку с большим трудом.

_А запах! Мерлин!_

Спасаясь от тошнотворного зловония, Северус хотел прикрыть нос. В поисках платка он опустил руку в карман брюк, и здесь его взгляд наткнулся на чудовищный ошейник, пристегнутый к железному кольцу на стене гаража. Тонкая шейка ребенка была ободрана и кровоточила.

«Вы имеете в виду собаку?» - спросил его приятель Дадли. Только сейчас в сознание Мастера Зелий проник весь ужас слов мальчишки.

Что же это за люди, если они могли так обращаться с ребенком? Как они вообще посмели сотворить такое с сыном Лили? Чудовищная волна злости и гнева накрыла мужчину с головой – Северус понял, что очень скоро его хваленый самоконтроль просто лопнет, как мыльный пузырь. Но его собственные чувства к бессердечным маглам могут и подождать, состояние ребенка сейчас куда важнее.

Снейп решительно направился к гаражу. Испытанный гнев, казалось, удесятерил его силы – одним движением руки он сорвал металлическую скобу со стены гаража, а потом заботливо склонился над мальчиком. Ошейник был затянут так сильно, что снять его без волшебства и при этом не причинить дополнительной боли, было просто невозможно. Малыш даже не пошевелился. Затем последовала пара исцеляющих заклинаний. В конце запасливый молодой человек извлек из кармана брюк склянку с обезболивающим зельем. Малыш не сразу смог его проглотить, и чтобы помочь ему, Снейп осторожно помассировал горлышко ребенка. Наконец, убедившись, что дыхание восстановлено, и мальчик крепко спит, Северус опустился рядом с ним на колени. Куда-то исчезла брезгливость и неприязнь – осталась только боль.

Вот он и нашел Гарри Поттера. И что теперь?

Дамблдор предложил ему действовать в зависимости от обстоятельств. «А ведь это идеальный способ переложить ответственность на другого человека, особенно если что-то пойдет не так», - понял Снейп. Что же делать дальше? Может быть, отправиться за помощью в Больницу Святого Мунго? Нет! Ведь речь идет не просто о больном ребенке, а о Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Огласка может привести к ужасным последствиям. Да она вполне может спровоцировать Крестовый поход против маглов! Можно, конечно, отправить мальчика в Хогвартс и положиться на помощь и профессионализм мадам Помфри. Снейп прекрасно знал женщину еще со школьных времен. Но Гарри Поттер – необычный пациент. На чьей стороне была мадам Помфри в недавнем противостоянии? Доверял ли ей Дамблдор? Ответов на эти вопросы у Северуса не было, и он решил не рисковать.

Размышляя подобным образом, Снейп признал, наконец: он не может доверить мальчика никому. Нет, он сам будет выхаживать его: лечить тело и исцелять душу. В медицине Северус разбирался прекрасно, а уж зелья, приготовленные его умелыми руками, могут действительно творить чудеса.

Решившись, Снейп поднял на руки легкого, как пушинка, мальчика. Он действовал очень осторожно, стараясь не причинить лишних страданий. Учитывая состояние Гарри, транспортировка через каминную сеть исключалась. Портключ также отменялся. Правда и аппарация будет тяжеловата, но другого пути не было.

Северус покидал этот дом, ничего не сказав Дадли и мальчишкам, не попрощавшись. Но зачем прощаться, если очень скоро ему предстоит сюда вернуться. Нужно же отблагодарить заботливых родственников! Но это будет потом, а сейчас…

Представив гостиную своего дома в Паучьем тупике, Снейп дизаппарировал. На его руках спал Гарри Поттер, сын Лили.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Возвращение Северуса в гостиную собственного дома повлекло за собой ряд событий. Первым из них и самым несерьезным стал немалый испуг и последовавший за ним вскрик удивленного домового эльфа. Выполняя привычную работу по дому, он никак не ожидал столь неожиданного вторжения. Увидев же хозяина с ребенком на руках, Даппин, проявив похвальную сообразительность, моментально исчез из комнаты, чтобы уже через мгновение вернуться с теплым одеялом. Бросив на эльфа благодарный взгляд, Снейп прикрыл полуобнаженного мальчика.

А вот дальше произошло гораздо более страшное событие: аппарация не прошла бесследно – малыш вдруг перестал дышать.

Ругая себя на чем свет стоит, Снейп аккуратно уложил ребенка на ближайший диван. Надо было действовать очень быстро, поэтому он стремительно достал волшебную палочку и, несколько раз проведя ею над головой и грудью ребенка, произнес сложное диагностирующее заклинание. Мгновенно над беспомощно распростертым телом вспыхнул яркий голубоватый свет, но столь же быстро пропал. Вот только состояние мальчика не изменилось – он по-прежнему никак не реагировал на манипуляции зельевара. Увидев, что дыхание восстановить так и не удалось, Северус решил прибегнуть к радикальным мерам:

- Ассио Reviver potion!

В ответ на его зов дверь кабинета резко распахнулась, и вскоре Снейп уже сжимал в руке требуемый флакон с оживляющим зельем. Приподняв голову ребенка, он попытался влить в его горлышко немного желтоватой жидкости, но необходимый глотательный рефлекс не сработал. Зелье, немного задержавшись во рту, уже стекало из уголков губ.

Буквально обезумев от страха за жизнь мальчика, Снейп решил прибегнуть к очень мощному заклинанию:

- Respiro Coactum!

Оно должно вдохнуть жизнь в это измученное тело. Молодой человек так ждал чуда, но ничего не произошло. Губы ребенка посинели, а сильно обгоревшее лицо с каждым мгновением все больше напоминало восковую маску. Драгоценное время уходило, но сдаваться Северус не собирался. Очень осторожно он прикоснулся к поврежденной шее малыша, отыскал сонную артерию и прижал к ней свои дрожащие пальцы. Почувствовав едва различимые толчки, молодой человек приободрился: сердечко еще билось, значит, шанс у ребенка был. Во что бы то ни стало надо восстановить его дыхание.

Напрочь забыв о своей природной чистоплотности и любви к порядку, Снейп повернул Гарри набок, позволив тем самым зелью вылиться изо рта мальчика прямо на диван. Собравшись с силами, он снова поднял палочку. Сжавшая ее рука начертила в воздухе необходимый зигзаг, а уверенный голос решительно произнес:

- Respiro Coactum!

И вновь неудача: никаких изменений, никакого движения, ни малейшего вздоха. Северус, почувствовав собственное бессилие, запаниковал. На смену ярости и ненависти к Дурслям, заставлявшим его кровь бурлить, постепенно приходила усталость и отчаяние. Руки сами потянулись к умирающему ребенку – Снейп обнял мальчика и прижал голову малыша к своей груди. Так и сидел он, окончательно разуверившись в чудеса, качался взад и вперед, словно баюкая несчастного мальчика.

Во всем случившемся Северус винил только самого себя. Если бы только он отправился на Тисовую улицу сразу после разговора с Дамблдором! Конечно, даже тогда он не смог бы оградить Гарри от издевательств, но последствия не были бы столь ужасны.

Кроме этого, его чувство вины усугублял еще тот факт, что он, видевший состояние мальчика, рискнул с ним аппарировать. Можно же было придумать что-то другое, например, вызвать волшебный автобус Ночной Рыцарь. Да уж лучше было бы идти пешком!

Мерлин, он убил ребенка!

Душа Северуса буквально разрывалась от чувства вины, раскаяние затопило сердце. Единственное, что он мог сейчас делать, это тихо шептать над истерзанным, сломанным ребенком:

- Гарри, малыш, прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости!

Темнота. Вокруг сплошная темнота. Но тогда почему же ему так хорошо? Боль – вот оно что… Он совсем не чувствовал боли. Вместо нее Гарри ощущал лишь одно – невероятную усталость. А еще какой-то внутренний голос говорил ему, что кошмары и мучения закончились. Больше никогда не будет ни угла во дворе дома Дурслей, ни отвратительного поводка, ни миски с собачьей едой. И Гарри верил этому голосу. А еще он подумал о том, что если так темно, то значит, наступил вечер. Тогда почему же он не ощущает холода? Напротив, здесь так хорошо и спокойно, что можно совсем расслабиться, наслаждаясь этой мягкой и ласковой темнотой. Где бы ни было это благословенное место, мальчик хотел остаться здесь навсегда.

Но неожиданно ребенок почувствовал удар, боль от которого пронзила маленькое тело и буквально выбросила его из такого желанного мира тишины и покоя. Что-то непонятное и страшное ворвалось внутрь, что-то враждебное и темное пыталось завладеть им. Мальчик отчаянно искал блаженный потерянный уголок, но пугающий мрак уже окружал перепуганного малыша, словно готовился засосать его в свою чудовищную воронку. И вот уже ребенок почувствовал, что куда-то летит, уносится далеко-далеко, откуда не будет пути назад. Но что-то задержало неминуемое падение, это произошло в тот самый миг, когда мальчик услышал голос. Кто-то произносил его имя, кто-то звал его, кому-то он был нужен:

- Гарри, малыш, прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости!

«Гарри» - это же его имя… Не «щенок», не «мальчик» и не «ненормальный». К нему обратились по имени. Но ведь никто и никогда не обращался к нему так. Хотя… Гарри неожиданно вспомнил мисс Эгглестром, свою учительницу в младшей школе, куда ему позволили ходить. Однажды она позвала его «Гарри», а он даже не понял, что обращаются именно к нему. Тогда мисс Эгглестром присела перед ним и спросила, нет ли у мальчика проблем со слухом. Как оказалось, со слухом у Гарри было все хорошо. Но от женщины не укрылся тот факт, что весь день ребенок щурится. Именно она настояла на том, чтобы Дурсли купили племяннику очки. Но звавший его голос был совсем другим – низким, каким-то бархатным и очень печальным. Кто же это?

Гарри очень захотелось открыть глаза и посмотреть, но веки не желали подниматься, они словно слиплись. И почему так сильно болит в груди? Да он совсем не может дышать! Темнота, окружающая его, перестала быть приятной. Сейчас она напомнила мальчику об удушающей каморке под лестницей. Вот только в отличие от чулана здесь не было полоски света под дверью. Здесь вообще не было ни света, ни двери!

Малыша охватила паника. Вокруг бушевал порывистый холодный ветер. Не было сил бороться с ним, не было возможности вздохнуть, посмотреть. Неведомая сила вытягивала мышцы и сжимала кости. Стук сердца отдавался в ушах. И вдруг стало очень тепло, а в нос ударил запах нафталина. На одно мгновение сердце Гарри остановилось, но лишь затем, чтобы привычно продолжить свой размеренный бег.

Судорожно вздохнув, мальчик открыл глаза. Наконец-то… Он снова может дышать, он опять видит. Тьма отступила.

Мальчик лежал на диване, завернутый в мягкое, пушистое одеяло, которое пахло нафталиновыми шариками, а какой-то незнакомый мужчина нежно обнимал его. Лицо этого человека было практически скрыто за завесой длинных волос, таких же черных, как у самого Гарри. Глаза незнакомца были прикрыты, а губы двигались – он явно что-то очень тихо говорил. Неожиданно по губам мальчик прочитал свое имя. Вот, оказывается, кто звал его. Именно этот голос вытащил отчаявшегося ребенка из тьмы. Гарри с благодарностью разглядывал своего спасителя, и в этот миг черноволосый незнакомец поднял голову и посмотрел на мальчика.

Когда Дурсли снисходили до обращения к племяннику, тому строго-настрого было запрещено смотреть им в лицо – за ослушание полагалось наказание. Мальчик хорошо усвоил этот урок и поэтому сейчас пугливо отвел взгляд от лица незнакомца. Он уже привычно ожидал обвинений в дерзости, но криков так и не последовало. Сознание прояснялось, и вот уже Гарри понял, что лежит на диване, а незнакомец прижимает его к себе. Никто и никогда не обнимал ребенка, и уж конечно, ему не позволялось сидеть в кресле или на диване. Испугавшись, что сейчас последует суровое наказание, мальчик постарался выпутаться из мягкого одеяла, чтобы занять свое привычное место на полу. Но сил на сопротивление не было совсем. Сделав глубокий вдох, он почувствовал внезапное головокружение.

Незнакомец еще крепче прижал к себе ребенка, даже не подозревая о том, что Гарри от этого стало значительно хуже. Но мальчик привык терпеть, он разучился плакать. Это тоже была очередная заслуга Дурслей. Дядя Вернон четко вбил ему в голову, что плач лишь ухудшит ситуацию. Плакать в доме позволялось только одному человеку – Дадли. Лишь его причины считались достаточно серьезными для этого. И, правда, как не поплакать ребенку, которому отказывали в третьей порции пудинга! Слез же Гарри не видел никто - не увидит их и этот странный незнакомец.

- Гарри? - услышал мальчик мягкий голос.

- Да, сэр? - прошептал мальчик. Малыша охватило странное чувство: он не разговаривал с людьми уже очень давно...

- Слава Мерлину! Ты очнулся! – голос мужчины дрожал от волнения. – Сейчас я отнесу тебя наверх, хорошо? В кровати тебе будет намного удобнее. Я посмотрю на твои повреждения и постараюсь помочь. Ты понимаешь меня?

- Да, сэр, - с трудом выдавил из себя мальчик. Он не понимал, где находится, и не был уверен в том, что это все ему не снится.

Мужчина старался обращаться с ним очень бережно, но любое движение причиняло ребенку страдания. Его еще лишь только подняли, а пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать от боли. Выступившая кровь, теплая и густая, смешалась с остатками какой-то горьковатой жидкости на языке. Малыш с трудом проглотил отвратительную смесь. И сразу последовал еще один легкий толчок – на глазах выступили предательские слезы, которые он попытался смахнуть украдкой.

- Все в порядке, Гарри, мы почти добрались. Все хорошо, - бормотал мужчина, и его спокойный голос таинственным образом успокаивал.

Через некоторое время Гарри почувствовал, как его нежно положили на что-то мягкое. Кровать была очень удобной. Неожиданно внимание мальчика привлек потолок: на бледно-голубом фоне были рассыпаны неясные, расплывающиеся пятна. Если же прищуриться, они напоминали белые облака. Тем временем незнакомец убрал пушистое одеяло, а потом внезапно куда-то исчезла одежда. Малыш даже не вздрогнул, не поинтересовался, как это вдруг пропала его футболка, и почему ее даже не пришлось снимать через голову. Нет, чудеса его сейчас не волновали. Гарри устремил взгляд вверх и по-прежнему внимательно рассматривал потолок.

Почувствовав озноб, он попытался обнять себя руками, но это движение причинило сильную боль. Мальчик едва успел повернуть голову набок, как его стошнило прямо на кровать какой-то горькой смесью воды, крови и неизвестной желтой жидкости.

- Я не… Простите… Я не хотел, сэр, - испуганно прошептал Гарри, - Я… Мне жаль… Очень…

- Не волнуйся, ничего страшного не произошло, - успокоил смущенного ребенка мужчина. А затем тонкий палец нежно скользнул в рот мальчика, чтобы помочь избавиться от рвотной массы. – Теперь все будет хорошо.

Малыш закрыл глаза: он настолько устал, что не мог даже поблагодарить мужчину.

- Гарри, - услышал он сквозь дремоту, - не засыпай пока.

Но у бедного ребенка совсем не осталось сил бороться со сном. Через мгновение он уже забыл об услышанной просьбе и провалился в желанную темноту.

Северус некоторое время смотрел на уснувшего ребенка. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы разбудить его и дать бодрящего зелья. Безусловно, природная магия Гарри ускорила процесс выздоровления, но зельевара очень волновал безжизненный взгляд малыша и постоянно сотрясающий его озноб. Снейп уже несколько раз накладывал согревающие чары и на кровать, на которой лежал Гарри, и на воздух в комнате. Молодой человек подумал о том, что вовсе не обязательно будить ребенка, чтобы его помыть. А, учитывая, каким непростым и болезненным будет лечение, гораздо лучше, если Гарри будет спать.

Одним взмахом палочки Северус убрал следы от рвоты. Зельевар не решился использовать ни успокаивающее, ни болеутоляющее зелье, поскольку не знал точно, сколько оживляющего средства, влитого в горлышко малышу, попало в его организм. Слишком высокая доза или сложная комбинация этих зелий в таком маленьком и слабом теле могли привести к фатальным последствиям и убить мальчика.

Больше не мешкая, Снейп приступил к лечению. Свои действия он начал с того, что наложил многочисленные следящие чары: за дыханием, сердечным ритмом и даже за мозговой активностью ребенка. Далее было произнесено диагностирующее заклинание. Когда список всех повреждений и последовавших за ними осложнений был составлен, Северус почувствовал приступ тошноты. Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы взять себя в руки. И вот уже хозяин дома велел Даппину принести его сумку, в которой хранились наиболее часто используемые лечебные зелья. В оказании медицинской помощи он стал почти профессионалом. Этому способствовала двухлетняя работа на Темного Лорда, а потом двухлетняя работа шпионом против Темного Лорда на стороне ордена, организованного Альбусом Дамблдором. Если же добавить к этому еще и нелегкое детство, мятежную юность и бурную молодость, приведшую его на сторону Упивающихся Смертью, то умение лечить любые повреждения, будь то сломанные кости, ожоги или ушибы, стало жизненной необходимостью. Вот почему сейчас Гарри лечил не просто Мастер Зелий, профессор Хогвартса, а практически профессиональный целитель.

Даже после трех очищающих заклинаний, примененных к Гарри, избавиться от всей грязи и жуткого зловония так и не удалось. Снейп решил заняться ссадинами и многочисленными порезами. Он обработал их дезинфицирующим зельем, чтобы остановить заражение и ускорить процесс заживления. Затем, призвав тазик с водой и мягкую губку, Северус начал обмывать малыша. Он не один раз менял грязную, почти черную воду, чтобы смыть накопившуюся грязь. Создавалось ощущение, что Гарри не мыли несколько лет. Снейп аккуратно прочистил ему ушные раковины и складочку за ними, вымыл пальчики рук и ног, протер кожу между ними, затем осторожно вымыл худенькое тельце. Смотреть на ребенка без содрогания было почти невозможно. Его нынешнее состояние – это неоспоримое доказательство жестокости и бесчеловечности по отношению к маленькому мальчику. Годы заброшенности, запущенности и постоянного недоедания превратили семилетнего ребенка в несчастного и больного дистрофика.

Смыв с мальчика буквально слои грязи, Снейп решил, что этого пока достаточно. Дальше оказалось сложнее: необходимо было понять, с чего начать лечение. Северус тревожно смотрел на выбитые пальцы правой руки и уже заметный перелом на левой. Особенно тревожила лодыжка с разорванными связками. Процесс регенерации тканей и сращения костей уже начался - в этом-то и была главная проблема. Ничем не зафиксированные, они срастались абсолютно неправильно. «Следовательно, придется повторно ломать кости… А что же делать с лодыжкой? Здесь нужно быть особенно осторожным: если допустить ошибку, мальчик может остаться хромым на всю жизнь, и уже никакая магия ему не поможет», - подумал взволнованный Северус.

К следующему этапу он подступал с особым волнением. Боясь разбудить Гарри, Снейп погрузил его в более глубокую фазу сна, чтобы боль, которая сейчас последует, не разбудила мальчика. Затем он нанес на пострадавшую руку замораживающую мазь и, взмахнув палочкой, произнес необходимое заклинание. Последний раз оно использовалось очень давно, когда молодой человек еще состоял на службе у Вольдеморта. Произнесенное заклинание заново сломало кости в тех местах, где началось их неправильное сращение. Затем эти разбитые кости быстро и четко, до самого последнего осколочка, сложились так, как было до этого жуткого перелома, в полном соответствии с законами анатомического строения конечностей.

Самое страшное и опасное позади. Пора было переходить к следующему этапу – к застыванию. Рассматривая руки мальчика, Северус вновь поразился, насколько тонкими они были. А пальчики гораздо больше походили на веточки, из которых птицы любят вить гнезда по весне. Казалось, что если взять руку ребенка, то можно было почувствовать каждую косточку, каждый хрящик. Следующее заклинание заставило сломанные и собранные кости затвердеть. Снейп сознательно отказался от Костероста, прекрасно зная, какие долгие мучения он причиняет.

Разобравшись с переломами, Северус перешел к многочисленным ранам на коже ребенка. Первой была нанесена мазь от солнечных ожогов, затем последовали средства от укусов насекомых: клопов, пауков и комаров – ими маленькое тело было буквально испещрено. Вслед за этим пора было заняться многочисленными синяками и ушибами, щедро рассыпанными по спине, ногам и лицу малыша. Чудодейственный бальзам скоро не оставит и следа от этих украшений. Последняя мазь была нанесена на попку малыша, пораженную какой-то красной сыпью. Когда с бальзамами и мазями было покончено, Снейп произнес последнее заклинание, уничтожающее любую инфекцию на теле. Вот только с лечением пострадавшей лодыжки он решил немного повременить. Северус ограничился лишь тем, что туго обернул ее эластичным бинтом.

Дыхание Гарри было спокойным и глубоким, ресницы слегка подрагивали и отбрасывали тень на бледно-розовые щеки мальчика. Он выглядел таким невинным, таким маленьким, словно ему было три или четыре года, а не семь. Но в нескольких сантиметрах от худенького заостренного личика был виден отвратительный ошейник. И Северус решил не теряя ни минуты заняться именно им.

Ошейник, состоящий из многочисленных звеньев железной цепи, серьезно изуродовал кожу мальчика. В нескольких местах поврежденные кольца вонзались в тоненькую шею. Пролившаяся кровь попала на железные звенья и теперь засохла, буквально приклеив цепь к детскому горлышку. Поэтому снять ее, не причинив сильной боли ребенку и не изуродовав при этом его шею шрамами, было почти невозможно. Взгляд Северуса метнулся ко лбу Гарри, на котором краснел знаменитый шрам в виде молнии. Нет, этого было вполне достаточно.

Медленно, спокойно и сдержанно – Снейп и не предполагал, что обладает такими качествами – мужчина удалял цепь с шеи мальчика. Очень-очень осторожно, звено за звеном. Появлявшиеся при этом ранки кровоточили. Допустить серьезную кровопотерю при таком сильном обезвоживании организма было ни в коем случае нельзя. Вдруг Гарри застонал и попытался вывернуться из лечащих его рук. Северус насторожился: значительно более сложные операции по лечению переломов, а также втирание мазей в пострадавшую кожу мальчик, казалось, не почувствовал. А тут вот неожиданно очнулся.

Но необходимо было закончить. Желая успокоить ребенка, Снейп начал разговаривать с ним тихим, спокойным голосом. Он уговаривал Гарри, словно маленькую птичку, шептал ему, что все обязательно будет хорошо. Видимо, малыш услышал и все понял правильно, потому что потихоньку начал успокаиваться.

Наконец, все закончилось: последнее кольцо цепи было удалено, и ошейник снят. Быстрое движение палочки, и Северус залечил полученные повреждения. Еще раз окинул мальчика взглядом, оценивая проделанную работу, и с облегчением вытер пот со лба.

- Temporus! – произнесенное заклинание позволило уставшему целителю узнать, сколько времени он потратил, сражаясь за жизнь мальчика. Оказалось, прошло уже четыре часа. Снейп выглядел настолько измотанным - создавалось впечатление, что все это время он провел, сражаясь на дуэли. Присев на край кровати, Северус призвал одну из своих ночных рубашек и, уменьшив ее до нужного размера, бережно и осторожно одел на спящего мальчика. Но даже в таком виде она была велика – Гарри чуть не утонул в ней и стал казаться еще меньше, если это вообще было возможно. В очередной раз поклявшись отблагодарить Дурслей за их «доброту», Снейп заботливо подоткнул одеяло вокруг малыша.

Пока Гарри крепко спал, а заклинания и мази приступили к чудодейственному исцелению, пора было позаботиться и о хлебе насущном. Истощенный ребенок остро нуждался в пище. Но длительное голодание не позволит ему усвоить обычную еду. Выручит, пожалуй, молоко, разбавленное с водой, и куриный бульон. Они позволят хоть немного насытить малыша и поддержат действие восстанавливающего зелья.

Дав эльфу указания по поводу еды, Северус заботливо склонился над ребенком и, удерживая его пострадавшую руку (Гарри вполне мог испугаться, когда проснется, и тем самым невольно повредить ее), разбудил мальчика.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

«Больно. Как же больно… Руки, спина, плечи. Даже шея… О Боже… И еще в лодыжке, на которую прыгнул дружок Дадли, словно что-то пульсирует – такое странное, неприятное чувство», - эти мысли медленно скользили в полусонном сознании мальчика. Ему снилось палящее, безжалостное солнце и змеи. Издавая странное шипение, они все сильней и сильней сдавливали горло ребенка, пока он не начал задыхаться.

Боль стала уже настолько привычным спутником в жизни Гарри, что даже сон не спасал от нее. Уже возвращаясь в реальный мир, он почувствовал прикосновение к своей руке и услышал мягкий голос, пытающийся успокоить, приободрить. Открыв глаза, Гарри вновь увидел того самого мужчину, лица которого он тогда так и не разглядел из-за ниспадающих волос. Сейчас незнакомец выглядел очень уставшим, а его губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску.

Мальчик моментально отвел взгляд и стал внимательно изучать белые пятна на потолке, напоминающие облака.

Тогда мужчина помог Гарри приподняться и поправил подушку за его спиной, чтобы мальчику было удобней лежать. Действовал он при этом очень осторожно. Но ребенку все равно было больно: срастающиеся кости, множественные раны, синяки и другие повреждения причиняли чудовищный дискомфорт. Помня об уроках дяди Вернона, запрещавшего ему жаловаться и хныкать, Гарри изо всех сил старался не издавать ни звука.

Неожиданно незнакомец поднес к губам малыша небольшую стеклянную бутылочку.

- Выпей, это поможет снять боль, - мягко попросил он.

Сжав губы, мальчик отрицательно помотал головой и отвернулся. Он знал эту _игру_.

- Открой рот, - теперь в голосе мужчины можно было уловить легкую нотку раздражения.

Внезапный страх, накатившийся волной, буквально парализовал сознание мальчика. Причиной этому послужил еще один урок, вынесенный из дома Дурслей: лучше не брать лишний раз ничего из того, что тебе предлагают, руководствуясь, на первый взгляд, благими намерениями. Когда Гарри нездоровилось в прошлый раз, тетя Петунья протянула ему какую-то желтоватую жидкость, отдающую лимонами, и сказала: «Выпей это». Мальчик послушался, а уже через минуту горло и желудок были словно охвачены огнем. Боли не отпускали несколько дней. В течение всего этого времени Гарри запрещали появляться в доме, а тетя Петунья сказала ничего не понимающему ребенку, что он сам во всем виноват и вполне заслужил это. Сейчас малыш сжимался от страха, боясь привычных побоев за свою дерзость, но по-прежнему отказывался от предложенного напитка.

Мужчина некоторое время молча изучал лежащего перед ним мальчика, а потом поднес бутылочку к своему рту:

- Я полагаю, что мне стоит первым это попробовать, не так ли?

Гарри повернулся и, удивленно взглянув на незнакомца, медленно кивнул. Мужчина поднес бутылочку к губам и сделал большой глоток. После этого он показал сосуд ребенку – голубоватая густая жидкость в нем уменьшилась почти наполовину.

- Ну как? Устроит?

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь. Взгляд его был буквально прикован к мерцающему зелью. Мальчик позволил поднести лекарство к своим губам. Уже приготовившись сделать глоток, он быстро заглянул в лицо незнакомца, получив в ответ весьма необычный взгляд. Никогда и никто не смотрел на него так. Такие знаки внимания перепадали только Дадли. Когда он падал с велосипеда, царапал коленки, когда приходилось залечивать его раны и царапины, тетя Петунья смотрела на своего сына именно таким взглядом.

Вот только что значат эти взгляды, малыш пока еще не понимал. Выпитое лекарство было до отвращения горьким. От мерзкого вкуса его невольно передернуло, и Гарри с большим трудом заставил себя проглотить это зелье. Но так как горло и желудок не обожгло и боли не последовало, он сделал еще один глоток. Только после этого незнакомец убрал бутылочку. А через минуту действительно случилось обещанное чудо: боль покинула его тело. Все было бы просто отлично, если бы изголодавшийся желудок мальчика не напоминал постоянно о своем существовании.

Удивленный, Гари посмотрел на мужчину, который, явно одобряя действия ребенка, едва заметно улыбнулся ему.

- Тебе лучше?

- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, - ответил мальчик, привычно наклонив голову, как заставляли его делать Дурсли, продолжая при этом настороженно наблюдать за действиями мужчины сквозь отросшую челку.

А тот в это время поставил лекарство на прикроватную тумбочку и взял в руки стакан с чем-то напоминающим молоко.

- Я полагаю, что это тебе понравится намного больше, - произнес незкакомец, - это обычное молоко, слегка разбавленное водой. Оно поможет избавиться от привкуса зелья. Выпей это. Хорошо?

- Да, сэр, - покорно ответил мальчик, но снова предоставил право первого глотка взрослому. Его дрожащие руки не смогли бы самостоятельно справиться с такой ношей, и незнакомец помогал удерживать стакан, пока ребенок пил. Это действительно было молоко, прохладное и успокаивающее. Ничего вкуснее малыш еще не пробовал. Словно боясь, что мужчина отберет предложенное лакомство, Гарри заметно торопился, жадно глотая и все крепче и крепче стискивая руками стакан.

- Спокойно, Гарри. Не торопись, иначе тебя может стошнить.

Гарри. Его звали Гарри. Ресницы мальчика задрожали, и он недоверчиво покосился на мужчину. Но судьба молока его интересовала сейчас гораздо больше, и ребенок не ослабил хватку до тех пор, пока не опустошил весь стакан.

- Отлично, - похвалил мужчина и поставил стакан рядом с бутылочкой из-под лекарства. – Я знаю, что ты голоден, но придется немного подождать.

- Да, сэр, - Гарри нервно теребил в руках стеганое одеяло, укрывавшее его ноги. Приглядевшись, мальчик заметил некоторые перемены. И руки его были очень чистыми, гораздо чище, чем когда-либо. И ночнушка удивляла своей невероятной мягкостью и полным отсутствием дырок. Гарри невольно подумал о том, кто бы мог носить ее раньше. Видимо, прежний хозяин рубашки вырос очень быстро, потому что она досталась мальчику в прекрасном состоянии. Был ли у мужчины сын и походил ли он на Дадли? Гарри очень надеялся, что нет.

А незнакомец продолжал наблюдать за мальчиком. И вновь печальный опыт, вынесенный из семьи Дурслей, дал себя знать. Гарри научился прекрасно чувствовать все направленные на него взгляды, ощущая их как неприятное сверление в спине. В такие моменты безопасней было притвориться, будто вообще ничего не замечаешь. Мальчик так и сделал сейчас. Чтобы хоть как-то занять себя, Гарри принялся однообразно водить пальчиками по одеялу, словно пытаясь изучить затейливый узор. В итоге он насчитал восемь разноцветных треугольников и шесть квадратов. А тем временем мужчина протянул руку к тумбочке и взял какую-то чашу.

- Бульон, - объяснил он ребенку, приблизив чашу к его лицу. Зачерпнув ложкой немного содержимого, незнакомец поднес ее к губам малыша.

Гарри вдруг отшатнулся, а лицо его отразило целую гамму различных чувств: удивление, шок, ужас.

- Сэр?

Уголок рта незнакомца слегка приподнялся:

- Ты умеешь есть сам?

- Да, сэр!

- Замечательно, - глаза мужчины весело блеснули. Отвернувшись, он кого-то позвал: - Даппин.

ХЛОП!

Маленькое морщинистое создание появилось словно из ниоткуда. Гарри открыл рот от удивления, разглядывая диковинное существо. У него были свисающие уши, большие выпуклые глаза голубого цвета и совершенно лысая голова. Да и одежда его не могла не вызвать удивления: голубая наволочка, ниспадающая до самых колен, была подвязана серебряным пояском, перекинутым через одно плечо. Гарри вдруг подумал, а не от этого ли странного создания досталась ему ночная рубашка. Хотя, если приглядеться, его ночнушка нравилась мальчику гораздо больше той, в которую был сейчас одет Даппин.

- Принеси кружку для бульона, - произнес мужчина, - чтобы этому молодому человеку было сложней облиться.

Непонятное создание активно закивало в ответ, уши его при этом смешно покачивались, а широкая улыбка обнажила ряд заостренных зубов.

- Да, хозяин Снейп, сэр. Даппин принесет кружку, сэр.

Даппин забрала чашу от "хозяина Снейпа" и неожиданно исчезла, издав лишь небольшой хлопок.

- Что… - начал Гарри и вдруг резко оборвал вопрос, сжавшись в комочек и задрожав от собственной дерзости.

Но мужчина, казалось, понял, о чем мальчик хотел спросить, и даже не разозлился на то, что малыш начал задавать вопрос. Иногда даже дядя Вернон не наказывал племянника за одну совершенную ошибку.

- Даппин - мой домовой эльф, точнее эльфийка. Она убирается, готовит и приглядывает за домом.

Гарри смущенно закусил губу. Неожиданно в голову пришла мысль: может быть, и ему скоро предстоит стать домовым эльфом хозяина Снейпа. Но времени на подобные рассуждения ему не дали – раздался еще один хлопок, и в комнату вернулась Даппин с зеленой кружкой в руках. Хозяин Снейп сам забрал бульон из рук эльфийки и, демонстративно отпив первый глоток, поднес кружку к губам мальчика. Он также не возражал, когда Гарри обхватил ее руками. Бульон был горячий и сквозь стекло приятно грел, но не обжигал руки. Мальчик осторожно сделал первый глоток. Какое же это удовольствие!

Слегка подсоленный бульон с приятным куриным ароматом творил чудеса: он облегчил боль в горле и начал разносить животворящее тепло к истомившемуся в ожидании пищи животу, в каждую клеточку израненного тела. Он дарил малышу почти незнакомое чувство блаженства.

- Спасибо, хозяин Снейп, сэр, - Гарри постарался произнести это именно так, как делала Даппин. А тем временем веки мальчика начали тяжелеть, и сон уже готов был принять его в свои заботливые объятья. Но Гарри сдался не сразу: какое-то время он упорно не давал глазам закрыться.

Мужчина забрал кружку из рук полусонного ребенка и постарался сказать как можно мягче:

- Ты молодец, Гарри. А теперь засыпай.

Мальчику не нужно было повторять дважды. Свернувшись калачиком на теплой, мягкой кровати, прижав колени к груди, малыш моментально заснул, абсолютно уверенный в том, что ему понравится быть домовым эльфом хозяина Снейпа.

После того, как мальчик уснул, Северус понаблюдал за ним еще некоторое время, желая убедиться, что малыш чувствует себя хорошо и действительно крепко спит. Кончиками пальцев мужчина легко прикоснулся к непокорной челке ребенка, ниспадающей прямо на глаза. Он негромко вздохнул, когда Гарри вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, словно оно причинило ему боль. К сожалению, с этим ребенком действительно ужасно обращались, поэтому малыш имел довольно смутное представление о том, что такое нежное, ласковое прикосновение. Если до мальчика и дотрагивались, то только для того, чтобы наказать. То недоверие, которое проявил Гарри по отношению к предложенным напиткам, и излишне вежливая форма обращения, даже когда его захлестывала боль, - все это снова и снова раскрывало ужасы "домашней" жизни малыша у Дурслей. Увы, но подобные признаки плохого обращения были знакомы Северусу не понаслышке.

Чем больше Снейп размышлял о прошлой жизни ребенка и о том, с чем пришлось столкнуться этому малышу, тем все сильней в нем поднималась ярость. Но теперь список тех, кому за все это придется заплатить, увеличился на одного человека. Не только Дурслям предстоит держать ответ, ничуть не меньше вопросов у Северуса возникло и к Альбусу Дамблдору. Он не мог не знать о подобных изуверствах. А ведь старый лис говорил, что за мальчиком приглядывают и докладывают директору обо всем, что происходит с Гарри. И кто же это так внимательно следил за жизнью малыша? Успеть бы задушить их всех, прежде чем его отправят в Азкабан.

Профессор Снейп понял, что первым делом он должен серьезно поговорить с Дамблдором и потребовать ответы на все свои вопросы. В данной ситуации он имеет полное право знать, почему жизнь мальчишки сложилась именно так. Если же ответы старого директора его не удовлетворят… Что ж… Он подумает потом, что можно будет сделать при сложившихся обстоятельствах. Возможно, тогда его отношения с Дамблдором станут исключительно официальными.

Малыш даже не поинтересовался, где он находится, и вообще проявлял мало интереса к происходящему вокруг, не обращая внимания ни на предложенное ему питье, ни на довольно необычное для мальчика, выросшего вне магии, появление Даппин. И если быть честным, то такая апатия очень беспокоила Северуса. Может быть, мальчик все еще в шоке? Но вполне возможно, что подобная реакция свидетельствует о гораздо более глубоких ранах, чем Снейп смог обнаружить.

Учитывая то, что самые опасные повреждения удалось благополучно устранить, Гарри следовало отправить в Хогвартс и передать в заботливые руки мадам Помфри. Она окажет ребенку уже профессиональную помощь. Но это, конечно, при том условии, что разговор с Дамблдором пройдет так, как Северус рассчитывает, и он получит ответы на все свои вопросы. Разумеется, нужно быть готовым принять очередной мудрый совет от директора, который куда больше напоминает бред, лишенный здравого смысла. А после всего этого Снейп, наконец, вернется к выполнению своих прямых обязанностей.

Возможно.

Велев Даппин присматривать за мальчиком, Северус наложил специальные чары, чтобы они предупредили его, если малыш проснется, и поспешил к камину в гостиной. Пора, наконец, поговорить с Альбусом Дамблдором.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7**

- Альбус! На два слова! - проорал Северус сквозь магический зеленый огонь в камине. Выпрямившись, зельевар начал нервно вышагивать по комнате, ожидая появления директора, раздражаясь с каждой минутой все больше и больше. Взвинченный практически до предела, злой как черт, Снейп был готов уже снова броситься к камину, как неожиданно вспыхнул огонь, и Северус увидел голову Дамблдора.

- Северус? Я не сразу понял, что ты вызываешь меня из своего дома.

- А я и не собирался здесь находиться, - резко оборвал директора Снейп. Он стоял у камина, скрестив руки на груди и сердито уставившись на голову своего работодателя, окутанную зеленым пламенем. – Я выполнил вашу маленькую просьбу.

- Вот как… - Дамблдор нахмурился, и морщины, избороздившие старое лицо, стали казаться еще глубже. – Были проблемы?

Северус до боли стиснул зубы.

- Можно и так сказать.

- Я могу войти?

- Прошу вас, директор. Я полагаю, вы помните пароль?

- Конечно, мой мальчик.

Северус отступил немного назад, чтобы Дамблдор мог выйти из камина. И уже пару минут спустя он увидел директора, одетого в ярко-фиолетовую мантию, украшенную сверкающими зелеными полумесяцами и звездами. Северус был готов поклясться, что слышал едва различимую мелодию, исходящую от одеяния гостя, и он был абсолютно уверен, что на самом великом волшебнике этого столетия надеты носки из разных пар. Видимо, придется подарить чудаковатому старику еще одну пару на Рождество. Если, конечно, они к тому времени еще будут разговаривать. А это целиком и полностью зависело от ответов директора на все вопросы, которые ему собирался задать Северус.

Почистив свою мантию беспалочковой магией, Альбус внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа.

- У тебя кровь на одежде, - мягко сказал он.

- Неужели? - съязвил Северус, с трудом заставив себя разжать челюсти и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не наорать при этом на директора. - Это не моя, это кровь мальчишки.

Укоризненно взглянув на молодого профессора и устало вздохнув, Альбус Дамблдор тяжело опустился в мягкое кресло напротив камина. Почувствовав, что предстоит тяжелый разговор, Северус ощутимо напрягся. Если до этого он тешил себя мыслью, что директор ничего не знал о тяжелой судьбе ребенка, то теперь был почти уверен: Дамблдор прекрасно осведомлен о том, что происходило с Гарри Поттером. В животе Снейпа словно поселился холод. Северус не только не хотел верить – он даже мысли не допускал, что директор, зная все, мог оставить Мальчика-Который-Выжил в подобной семье, тем самым обрекая его на страдания. Открывшаяся чудовищная истина была равносильна удару в сердце.

- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - резко произнес Дамблдор, словно читая мысли зельевара. Ему, как великому легилиментору, это не составило бы никакого труда.

Сделав глубокий вздох и досчитав до десяти, Северус решился наконец задать интересующий его вопрос:

- Интересно, сколько же раз ваши наблюдатели докладывали о происходящих событиях, господин директор?

- Ты решил вернуться к официальному обращению? – Дамблдор внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа поверх очков-половинок, затем вздохнул. - Что ж, они докладывали так часто, как того требовали обстоятельства.

- И это означает…

- Это означает мою осведомленность, если случались проблемы или происходило что-то не совсем обычное.

Быстрым, почти незаметным движением Северус вытащил из кармана ошейник, снятый с горла мальчика, и практически ткнул им в лицо Дамблдора. Полоска грубого металла еще сохранила следы крови, гноя и даже кусочки кожи, уже основательно засохшей, давней, и совсем свежей, прилипшей, когда Снейп старался снять ошейник с Гарри.

- Скажите, директор, вот ЭТОможно считать чем-то не совсем обычным?

Дамблдор не притронулся к цепи, но в его глазах читалось явное изумление.

- Где..? - он тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь отрицать само существование этого ошейника, затем тихо прошептал: - Это было на мальчике?

- ДА! - почти зарычал Северус. - Я никогда в жизни не видел такого ... - зельевару пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы взять себя в руки и обрести контроль не только над собственным телом, но и над голосом. - Он был привязан к гаражу на улице… Сидел на поводке… Словно _собака_! Его кузен сказал... - Снейпу пришлось снова прервать свой рассказ: зельевара буквально переполняла ярость. Чтобы успокоиться, Северус заставил себя мысленно выполнить несколько упражнений, позволяющих очистить сознание. Казалось, он собирается заняться окклюменцией.

Немного успокоившись, он продолжил:

- Я абсолютно уверен, что это был не единичный случай. Но даже если Дурсли сделали такое в первый раз, это не оправдывает их. Они совершенно не заботились о племяннике. Гарри очень сильно голодал. Ребенок до смерти боится любых прикосновений. Его тело покрыто синяками и ссадинами, не говоря уже о переломах. Гарри боится смотреть людям в глаза. И мне бы очень хотелось узнать, кто, Мерлин их побери, наблюдал за мальчиком, когда это все происходило?!

Рассказывая все это, Северус очень внимательно наблюдал за Дамблдором. Лицо старика побледнело так, что больше напоминало предсмертную маску, а дрожащая рука непроизвольно потянулась к закрытым глазам. Но когда Северус закончил говорить, лицо директора стало абсолютно спокойным.

- Я никогда не думал, что она зайдет так далеко, мой мальчик. Ты должен поверить мне.

- Что? О ком вы?

- Петунья - сестра Лили и тетя мальчика. Я знал, что она не испытывала особой любви ни к Лили, ни к волшебному миру, но Петунья согласилась принять его под свою опеку, взять Гарри в свой дом. Я надеялся, что она научится любить его.

- Гораздо больше похоже на то, что она научилась ненавидеть Гарри! Но вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос: неужели никто и никогда не рассказывал вам, как эти маглы издевались над ребенком? В каком он был состоянии?

Отрицательно качнув головой, Дамблдор проронил:

- Не совсем.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от директора осталась бы лишь дымящаяся кучка пепла.

- А о чем они вообще вам докладывали?

- Разве это важно сейчас?

- Это важно для меня.

Альбус внимательно взглянул на своего нового учителя и, скрестив руки на груди, откинулся на спинку кресла. – Что ты хочешь, Северус?

- В отношении мальчика или касательно моего нового назначения?

- Ты серьезно позволишь этому повлиять на твое решение присоединиться к штату

учителей Хогвартса?

- _Этому?!_ - заорал Снейп. - Чертов Мальчик-Который-Выжил несколько дней сидел на цепи, его избивали, чуть не заморили голодом до смерти, и, зная обо всем, вы еще удивляетесь, что ЭТОмогло повлиять на мое решение?

- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - тяжело вздохнул Дамблдор. - Он должен жить именно там, со своими родственниками. Это будет трудно, но, может быть, нам удастся хоть немного смягчить...

- Альбус! Я не верю, что вы это говорите. Что я хочу от вас? Для начала найдите кого-нибудь другого, кто сможет заботиться о мальчишке. Любой выполнит эти обязанности лучше, чем Дурсли, - развернувшись, Снейп начал мерить шагами комнату. Как директор может быть настолько слеп? Как он может приговаривать Гарри к такой жизни и оставаться при этом совершенно спокойным? Как он договаривается со своей совестью?

- Даже ... ты?

Резко развернувшись, Северус встретился глазами с Дамблдором.

- Да! Даже я. Не то, чтобы я хотел... У меня нет никакого желания становиться отцом.

Неожиданно Северус вспомнил, что буквально несколько дней назад переживал, что этот мальчик не его сын, что он принадлежит Джеймсу. Мужчина постарался выкинуть эти воспоминания из головы - он не будет думать о том, что могло произойти.

- Но несмотря на это, я был бы лучшим опекуном, чем они.

Директор слегка наклонился вперед, его голубые глаза были как никогда серьезны и внимательны.

- Если так случится, если единственным выходом для Гарри будет вернуться обратно на Тисовую улицу, ты согласишься взять его в свой дом?

- Что вы имеете в виду? Почему, во имя всего святого, вы собираетесь вернуть его в тот ад?

- На дом его тети наложены сильные защитные чары. Здесь особенно важно кровное родство, поскольку именно кровь матери, пожертвовавшей собой, и обеспечила эту защиту мальчику.

- Защитные чары? - автоматически повторил Северус. - Защитные от чего? Уж совершенно точно не от маглов!

Дамблдору хватило стыда покраснеть.

- Увы, нет. Но они не позволят ни одному волшебнику или ведьме навредить мальчику. Когда я оставлял его там, множество сторонников Вольдеморта были еще живы и полны сил, ты прекрасно это знаешь, Северус. Поэтому моей первоочередной задачей была защита малыша от них.

Многие из последователей самого сильного темного мага были до сих пор на свободе и очень сильны, но Северусу показалось неразумным упоминать об этом: Дамблдор все прекрасно знал.

- Тогда переместите защитные чары. Найдите кого-нибудь другого, чтобы перекинуть их на него.

Альбус грустно покачал головой.

- Этот человек должен быть членом семьи Гарри, - мягко проронил он. - Лили пожертвовала собой ради своего сына, и я связал защиту, обеспеченную этой жертвой, с ее сестрой, которая согласилась принять мальчика. Защита будет работать, только если Гарри называет место, где он живет, домом. Не менее важно, чтобы в этом доме жила и его семья.

Северус взглянул в спокойное лицо директора, и ему захотелось швырнуть чем-нибудь в этого человека. Несколько раз он порывался что-то сказать, но из его рта не вылетало ни звука. Наконец, Снейп произнес:

- Вы действительно собираетесь вернуть его тем монстрам?

- Он должен оставаться со своей семьей.

- Но вы сказали, что, возможно, я смогу его забрать. Что вы имели в виду?

В глазах Альбуса вспыхнули знакомые задорные огоньки, никогда не предвещавшие ничего хорошего.

- Я имел в виду, Северус, что ты можешь быть отцом мальчика.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8**

Услышав слова директора, Северус испытал такой шок, что на какое-то время даже перестал дышать, словно забыв, как это делается. Наконец придя в себя, он произнес:

- Я не могу быть отцом Гарри, - в его голосе чувствовалась явная горечь. – Поверьте, я не раз производил необходимые расчеты…

Морщинистое лицо старика осветила хитрая улыбка.

- Я даже и не предполагал, что ты так страстно желал быть отцом этого малыша!

- Это не более, чем простое любопытство, а вовсе не страстное желание, - попытался выкрутиться Снейп.

- Конечно, Северус. Именно так я и понял.

Дамблдор легко откинулся на спинку кресла. Но эта показная беззаботность отнюдь не притупила бдительность Снейпа. Он ни на минуту не поверил ни той легкости, с которой Альбус согласился с его словами, ни хитрой улыбке, поселившейся на лице директора, ни тем более постоянному мерцанию голубых глаз, которое чертовски раздражало. Оно и неудивительно, потому что Северус точно знал: все это вместе взятое было явным предвестником событий, которые наверняка не понравятся ему.

- Вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я? Каким это, интересно, образом я могу быть отцом мальчишки?

- Надеюсь, обряд кровного усыновления тебе знаком?

Уже готовый разбить любые аргументы Дамблдора своими возражениями, Северус от изумления открыл рот, невольно напоминая удивленного ребенка.

- Неужели этого будет достаточно?

- Да, далеко не каждый способен провести подобный обряд. Чары должны быть закреплены истинной любовью к мальчику, чтобы защита его матери продолжала действовать. Ты ведь любил Лили, не так ли, мой дорогой мальчик?

- Я ... да. Я любил ее, - Северус даже не стал спрашивать, откуда вездесущий старик все знал. В этом случае не помогла бы ни легилименция, ни простое наблюдение - выяснить правду было просто невозможно.

- И ты смог бы полюбить мальчика?

- Я…

Множество картин, сменяя друг друга, внезапно наполнили сознание Северуса. Он видел несчастного малыша, лежащего сейчас в комнате наверху, видел эпизоды чудовищных, недопустимых издевательств бездушных Дурслей, с теплой улыбкой вспоминал удивительную самостоятельность ребенка, когда он не позволил кормить себя. А мысли продолжали свой стремительный бег. И вот уже Северус готов был признать огромный магический потенциал Гарри, о котором свидетельствовало его владение парселтонгом, его удивительное умение выживать при таком нечеловеческом обращении. В конечном итоге, все эти рассуждения создали печальный образ маленького человечка, который за свою короткую жизнь узнал слишком много боли и и слишком мало любви. Снейпа буквально захлестывали чувства. Он понимал, что мальчика ждет нелегкая жизнь: на этих маленьких плечах уже лежало слишком много. Гарри просто необходим тот, кто поймет его боль, кто не понаслышке знает, что это такое – быть другим, быть изгоем.

А уж это Северус знал, как никто.

Но сможет ли он открыть свое сердце этому ребенку, впустить его в свою жизнь и свою душу? Особенно после всего, что ему пришлось пережить: предательство Лили, ее свадьбу с Джеймсом?.. Найдет ли он в себе силы смотреть на ребенка и не думать о том, что все могло быть иначе. Да и вообще, сумеет ли он достойно позаботиться о мальчике? У него ведь никогда не было братьев или сестер, даже младших кузенов. Неудивительно, что его познания о воспитании детей были довольно скудными. Это, кстати, была одна из причин, почему Северус не испытывал особого восторга по поводу предстоящей работы в Хогвартсе. Единственное, что он прекрасно знал, это то, как запугивать людей, и понадеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Но подобное поведение совершенно недопустимо по отношению к мальчику.

Дамблдор нетерпеливо заерзал в кресле, и Северус, прервав свои размышления, снова взглянул на него.

- Я надеюсь на это, Альбус. Но я так давно никого не любил.

- Да… - проронил директор. В его голосе явно чувствовалась нотка сожаления. - Я полагаю очень давно.

- Но если я вдруг не смогу...

- Тогда Гарри придется вернуться назад. Мне жаль, Северус.

Эти слова решили все. Несмотря на то, что зельевар ненавидел, когда им манипулируют, он не мог позволить ребенку снова оказаться у тех маглов. Все будет хорошо. Ему нужно просто привыкнуть к тому, что мальчишка будет его, вот и все.

- Нет. Он останется здесь. Как скоро мы сможем провести ритуал?

Дамблдор лучезарно улыбнулся.

- Уже завтра. Я приведу с собой сотрудника министерства. Постараюсь найти какого-нибудь неболтливого, разумного человека, и мы без проблем уладим все наши дела.

Обсудив еще некоторые насущные вопросы, выяснив, на какое время назначить встречу, что необходимо сделать срочно, а что может подождать, Альбус вернулся в Хогвартс через камин, а Северус отправился наверх проведать своего будущего сына.

Гарри очнулся лишь поздно вечером, через двадцать четыре часа после своего спасения.

Гарри проснулся и понял, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Но самое главное: не было никакой боли. Открыв глаза, малыш снова увидел небо и облака. На одно короткое мгновение мальчику показалось, что он опять во дворе дома Дурслей и все еще привязан к гаражу. Но, приглядевшись, Гарри заметил, что, хотя облака и казались настоящими, они были всего лишь нарисованы на потолке. Сам же он лежал не на голой земле, а на очень мягкой кровати, при этом голова его покоилась на невообразимо огромной подушке.

Малыш повернулся набок и уткнулся взглядом в два огромных выпуклых глаза, смотрящих прямо на него. Вопль ужаса уже готов был вырваться из горла, когда мальчик внезапно вспомнил, что это домовой эльф. Даппин. Чтобы заглушить крик, Гарри прикрыл рот ладошкой.

- Простите, - пробормотал напуганный ребенок, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

Уверенный, что ему не позволено находиться на кровати, особенно после того, как он пришел в себя, малыш соскочил на пол. Как только голые ступни с легким стуком коснулись пола, залеченную лодыжку пронзила острая боль. Но она была не такая сильная, как раньше, поэтому малыш просто проигнорировал ее, заметив, однако, аккуратную повязку, плотно стягивающую ногу от колена до самых пальцев. Гарри снова виновато взглянул на Даппин.

- Простите меня, пожалуйста.

- Вы ждать здесь, хозяин Гарри, - радостно ответила эльфийка, - Даппин сейчас привести хозяина Снейпа.

- Нет, пожалуйста! - Гарри протянул руку в направлении забавного существа, пытаясь остановить ее. - Пожалуйста, не говорите ему. Я больше не буду.

Даппин удивленно взглянула на Гарри, явно не понимая, о чем тот говорит.

- Он захотеть знать, поэтому я сказать ему, хозяин Гарри. Вы оставаться здесь.

Даппин исчезла с негромким хлопком.

Расстроенный и уверенный, что попал в очередные неприятности, Гарри опустился на пол и прижал колени к груди. Неожиданно ему до ужаса захотелось в туалет - сил терпеть почти не было, но он не получал разрешения ходить куда-либо. Поэтому малыш зажался как можно сильнее и постарался не думать о своем желании. Он всегда делал так раньше, когда его запирали в чулане. Живот сжался от судорог, но мальчик не обратил внимания на внезапную боль. Зато он увидел небольшой слой пыли под кроватью и тумбочкой. Ее было не очень много, но тетя Петунья за такое очень сильно бы его наказала. Поднявшись, Гарри решился осмотреть комнату, правда для этого пришлось сильно сощуриться, потому что его очки были давным-давно разбиты.

Комната была довольно уютной: возле одной стены располагался шкаф, как у Дадли, а у другой был небольшой камин. Напротив камина мальчик увидел дверь, которая, очевидно, вела в коридор. Возле невообразимо большой кровати на столике лежала какая-то тряпка. Гарри быстро схватил ее и только начал заползать под кровать, чтобы вытереть скопившуюся пыль, как открылась дверь в комнату...

- ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?!

От неожиданности Гарри резко дернулся и стукнулся головой о нижнюю часть кровати. Пытаясь выбраться обратно, малыш старался двигаться как можно быстрее, но, видимо, этого было недостаточно. Внезапно он почувствовал чью-то руку на своей ноге и почти сразу испытал ощущение, что его куда-то тащат. Открыв глаза, мальчик увидел, что рядом стоит хозяин Снейп. Малыш как можно крепче прижал к себе тряпку, которую до сих пор держал в руках, словно щит, и, устремив взгляд в пол, дрожащим голосом произнес:

- Простите, хозяин Снейп, сэр. Я не успел.

Не услышав в ответ ни звука, Гарри решился украдкой взглянуть на мужчину. На хозяине Снейпе была темно-синяя ночная рубашка до самого пола, а волосы выглядели так, словно его оторвали ото сна. О, нет! Даппин разбудила своего хозяина. Вот теперь Гарри совершенно точно попал в неприятности. Зная, что ни в коем случае нельзя ни плакать, ни показывать свой страх, потому что это лишь ухудшит ситуацию, мальчик собрал всю силу воли, чтобы сдержать подступающие рыдания. Только закушенная губа выдавала степень напряжения ребенка. Гарри больше не решался поднимать взгляд от пола.

- Не успел что? - спокойно спросил хозяин Снейп. Не так ласково, как он упрашивал Гарри выпить лекарство, но и на крик это явно было не похоже.

- Уборку, сэр, - малыш с трудом сглотнул. - Я не знал, откуда начинать.

В ответ Гарри снова услышал лишь тишину, но мальчик прекрасно знал, что это ненадолго. Через пару секунд последуют вопли, крик, а может быть, и наказание. Мальчик напрягся в ожидании расправы, но время шло, а ничего не происходило. Мышцы маленького тела уже начали дрожать от напряжения, и Гарри рискнул немного расслабиться. Может быть, мужчина ждал именно этого, чтобы начать кричать?

И мужчина действительно заговорил, но произнес он совсем не то, что ожидал перепуганный ребенок.

- Ты должен быть в кровати, Гарри, потому что до конца еще не выздоровел. Хочешь, помогу забраться обратно?

- Сэр? - малыш удивленно взглянул на своего спасителя, выражение лица которого было совершенно спокойным и ничего не выражающим. Переведя взгляд на кровать, мальчик понял, о чем говорил хозяин Снейп. Она была довольно высокой, но не настолько, чтобы он не справился самостоятельно.

- Нет, сэр. Спасибо, хозяин Снейп, сэр.

- Тогда забирайся обратно, - твердо произнес мужчина.

Когда дело было сделано, хозяин Снейп присел на краешек кровати и на секунду отвернулся. Когда он повернулся обратно, Гарри увидел в его руках стакан молока. Удивившись в глубине души, откуда мог взяться стакан, малыш остался верен себе и не притронулся к предложенному лакомству до тех пор, пока мужчина не сделал первый глоток.

- А теперь ты. Выпей до дна. Вот так. Хороший мальчик.

В этот раз руки Гарри дрожали не так сильно, и он смог самостоятельно удерживать стакан, особенно после нескольких глотков, значительно облегчивших его. От одной мысли, что ему было позволено пить молоко два дня подряд, закружилась голова. В этот момент живот мальчика вспомнил о своем так и не осуществившемся желании посетить туалет и сжался от очередного спазма.

- Спасибо, хозяин Снейп, сэр.

- Гарри, ты не обязан звать меня хозяин Снейп. Ты не домовой эльф, - мягко произнес мужчина, снова странно взглянув на мальчика.

Судорожно вздохнув, малыш качнул головой. Он был недостаточно хорош, потому что слишком медленно прибирался, и теперь хозяин Снейп отошлет его обратно.

- Простите, - умоляющий взгляд зеленых глаз и явный страх в голосе сильно удивили мастера зелий. - Я буду работать лучше, я обещаю! Пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться!

- Что? Нет, Гарри, я не собираюсь тебя никуда отправлять. Теперь это твой дом, и ты не должен тут ничего мыть. Ты не домовой эльф. Ты... - хозяин Снейп, вздохнув, посмотрел на свои руки, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с напуганным мальчиком. - Скоро ты станешь моим сыном.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на смущенного мужчину, не уверенный, что правильно услышал последнюю фразу.

- Но я... мой папа умер, сэр. Он погиб в автомобильной аварии. Мама тоже.

В глазах хозяина Снейпа промелькнул нехороший огонек.

- Кто сказал тебе это?

- М-м-мой дядя, сэр, - малыш с трудом сглотнул, - и тетя Петунья. Они с-с-сказали, что мои родители были н-н-ненормальными и получили то, что з-з-заслужили.

- В таком случае, они тебе солгали! - хозяин Снейп поднялся с кровати и начал нервно ходить по комнате. Гарри напряженно наблюдал за передвижениями мужчины, не понимая, что он сделал неправильно на этот раз, но точно зная, что последствия будут обязательно.

- Автомобильная авария… - бормотал Снейп. - Как будто их можно было убить таким идиотским магловским способом! Я бы лучше твоих родственников уничтожил в автомобильной аварии.

Гарри буквально вжался в кровать, стараясь стать практически незаметным, пока мастер зелий яростно носился по всей комнате. Малыш знал, что это будет лучше всего. Наконец, мужчина успокоился и, махнув рукой, словно отгоняя свои мысли, повернулся и сделал резкий шаг к кровати, на которой лежал мальчик.

- Итак?

- Сэр?

- Ты согласен стать моим сыном? Завтра мы проведем церемонию усыновления, если, конечно, тебя удовлетворило мое предложение. Если нет, то...

- Простите, сэр, я не... Что такое удобоварило?

Уголок рта Снейпа дернулся в намеке на улыбку.

- Удовлетворило, - начал медленно объяснять мужчина, - это значит, что ты согласен остаться здесь со мной. Или ты хочешь вернуться к тете с дядей?

В ужасе от последнего варианта развития событий малыш выкрикнул:

- Нет, я останусь с вами, сэр! Но как я буду отрабатывать мое содержание?

Неожиданно лицо мастера зелий разгладилось, и он стал казаться намного моложе, более расслабленным.

- Не нужно ничего отрабатывать. Став моим сыном, ты будешь получать все, что необходимо. Я лишь надеюсь, что ты будешь вежливым и послушным. И пожалуйста, не называй меня больше «хозяин».

- Но...

Гарри явно растерялся, не понимая, как теперь обращаться к мужчине. Очевидно, Снейп понял смятение ребенка, потому что мягко произнес:

- Если хочешь, можешь называть меня "отец".


End file.
